Love Potion Mischief
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: Sora buys a love potion to have his crush love him. But his best friend Riku, accidently drinks the potion and declares his love for Sora. SoraxRiku; a mention of Demyx&Zexion & Roxas&Axel smutty moments not for faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a tapping from my window. I raised my head, still in and out of sleeping. I willed myself up and hoped to not fall back onto the pillow, a sure fire way of going right back to sleep. I got up from my warm bed and looked out the window. My best friend, Riku was sitting on his window ledge on the opposite wall. He made a hand gesture for me to open the window. I opened the window and with one big jump, Riku was inside my room. Riku's room wasn't too far from my own, in fact our apartment buildings are just a few feet apart. Leaving a narrow alley that only cats can pass through.

"Are you just going to go in your pajamas? I don't think Kairi would like mickey mouse bottoms."

I blushed and gave him a punch to the arm and he laughed. Kairi was the new girl at school I had a crush on and someone who always leaved me tongue-tied.

"I'll let you get dressed, besides I can smell the breakfast your mom is cooking and I'm going to eat your plate."

"Hey!"

Riku closed the door behind him. I ruffled my hair, making it messier then before. As I got dressed, I thought about ways of approaching Kairi.

_'Hey Kairi, nice day, right? Um,.......they put up new posters in the cafeteria. They say the usual good advice like eat your vegetables or beware of the burritos, they cause your intestines to implode. Heh, the last one was a exaggeration. I was joking. OK,dumb joke.'_

"Hey Sora, we're going to be late! Hurry up!"

I pulled my jacket zipper up and went down the stairs. Riku had a piece of toast with jelly in his mouth. I looked around and didn't spot Roxas, my brother. He must have gone with Axel already.

"Wait a sec."

I went into the kitchen and looked over the counter top for a blue bag I placed here the night before.

"Sora, is this what you're looking for?"

Riku held up the blue bag I was looking for. The bag was opened and inside were the cookies I baked to give to Kairi.

"Riku! Don't! Stop eating them!"

He tossed the bag and I caught it. It felt like some of the cookies were eaten, but still enough to give to Kairi. I glared at Riku and he swallowed the cookie he has been chewing on.

"If it makes you feel better, it tasted really good."

He turns his back from me and walks out my apartment door. I tied the bag closed with a rubber band and waved goodbye to my mom. He waits for me by the elevator and we get on. The elevator playing light FM and a slow song came on. I looked down pensively at my bag.

_'Riku said it was good, but will Kairi like them? They're lemon cookies and I don't even know if she'll like those kinds of cookies.'_

I felt a hand on the top of my head and had my hair tousled. I look up at Riku and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"No worries. She'll like them. I really don't think she's the type to insult you."

"Easy for you to say, all the girls at school would give an arm to date you. While some of the normal guys have to work for it."

"True. Oh so true,....but I have no interest in the girls at school."

"What? Already accomplished dating the whole school's populace of girls?"

He was quiet after that and we got out of the elevator.I take a long look at my friend. Riku had silver hair and it was not a result of some hair dye. His eyes were an icy shade of blue and he was taller and more built then me. All in all I have to work hard to be be appealing to Kairi. We walked outside my apartment building and headed toward school. I can see from a distance the Roxas and Axel.

I cringe when I see Axel's hand slide down my borther's back side. It wasn't that I had a problem with my brother being gay or have any issues with Axel, but I never felt comfortable with watching public displays of affection.

_'I just wish they would leave it in the bedroom. .....hopefully, not Roxas's room. I wouldn't be able to sleep.'_

I waved to Zexion and his boyfriend , Demyx, who are holding hands. The blue haired teen was trying to hide the red forming on his cheeks, but Demyx kisses his cheek, making him go even redder. I smile to Zexion and he looks down at the ground and mumbles a hello for Riku and myself. All four of us walked to school and I felt my heart skip into my throat and stay there, making it hard to swallow. Kairi wasn't too far from me and she was right next to Selphie, talking happily.

Her brown hair shined in the sun, her blue eyes sparkled, and her sweet smile was radiant. I felt eyes on me and I turn to see Riku, Zexion, and Demyx give each other knowing smiles. Riku gestured his head at Kairi, telling me with his eyes that I should go up to her. My hands trembled around the blue bag and I walked forward. Each step I took, the farther away she seemed. Until she turns around, her eyes looking into mine and I realise that I'm standing right in front of her.

".........!"

My mouth was open and no words came out. She looked at me, confused, and then a giggling broke the silence. It came from Selphie and she looked at Kairi. They both exchanged looks that only girls could possibly comprehend. I held up the blue bag and she got this sad look on her eyes.

"Thank you, but.....I can't accept it. I-I-I know that you have a crush on me, but I...just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

She turned away and Selphie followed her. The wind blew and although it was still a warm Autumn day, the wind felt like a cold reminder of a dark winter.

* * *

I felt the coolness of the wooden desk on my forehead. My whole body was in a paralyzed state and I somehow made it to school. Kairi's voice echoing in my head, repeatedly.

"Hey," I lifted my head and saw Riku. He was holding the blue bag full of cookies. I felt a painful throb in my heart.

"Throw them away. I don't even want to see them."

He sits on the desk right next to mine and opens the bag. He starts to eat the cookies. I watch from the corners of my eyes as he licked the crumbs off the corners of his mouth. I snapped up and snatched the bag away. Riku just stares at me nonchalantly.

"Why are you eating them?!"

"Because you made them. You worked hard to make these cookies, I could tell from the bags under your eyes. Kairi is a bitch for not-"

"DON"T SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"

I banged my hand on the table, ignoring the stinging pain I felt. Riku looked up at me, surprised. I picked up my back pack and left Riku there, he called my name. I ran out of the school and headed home. I wanted to cry, but tried to hold it in till I got home and can be able to cry my broken heart in peace. I stopped all the sudden. I turned to look at a shop I've never seen before on the other side of the road. There was no sign on the shop. Red curtains in the shop window sheilded the inside of what the shop held inside.

'I don't know why, but I'm being drawn to it.'

My feet move forward and my hand grasp the metal handle. I open and a door chimes, but when I look up I don't see a bell or wind chimes. I look around teh store and find that it had shelves of books and old ones by the looks of it. aLong that there were shelves that had bottles of variosu liquids and questionable items. One jar had some purple liquid and....what looks like a newt. I want to turn back, but I hear footsteps approach from a a red curtain. A young girl with blond hair and all white clothing pushed back the curtain. She looked surprised to see me and then smiled.

"Hello! My name is Namine Hearts, how may I help you?"

"Uh....I'm just looking."

"Well, I was just....browsing."

"OK! Call me if you want to find a manuscript or a potion."

She turned her back, ready to go.

"WAIT! Wait....what did you say you sold here?"

"We sell potions, manuscripts for summonings, and spell books." she said cheerfully, as if they sold normal stuff like bread or milk.

"Uh....I think I should go. I came into a really wrong store. Good-"

"WAIT!"

She clutched my sleeve and had a serious look on.

"You felt it right? A feeling of being drawn into this place?"

I felt my stomach tighten. I nod my head. She smiles and lets go of my sleeve.

"Welcome to the Heart's Magic Shop. This shop has been in my family for generations and we are all witches and wizards. Good witches and wizards. For centuries, we have been serving mortals and their needs. This shop has an enchatnment, if a desperate spirit passes it, then that being will feel drawn here, enter the shop, and we help it. Today you have been drawn and I, Namine Hearts, will help you."

She gives me a cheerful smile and I stare at her. She doesn't seem to be lying.

_'BUT THAT DOESN'T QUESTION THE FACT THAT THIS IS ALL COMPLETLY BAT-SHIT CRAZY!!!'_

"Thank you, Na-Namine. But I don't need any potions or books or spells or **any** of that stuff!"

I turn to leave and when my hand grasped the door handle,

"But something **must** be bothering you. We have spells for everything! Potions to heal sickness, give you a boost in intellegence, love potions and-"

"What did you say? Love potions? You have those?!"

She smiled again and went to a shelf. She looked over the rows and rows of bottles. She lifted a bottle in the shape of a heart (really how did she miss that?!)containg a clear liquid looking like water.

"This is a love potion and can make someone love you. But(!) you just can't give it to someone like this!" she points at the bottle in her hand.

"Why not?"

"Because this thing has a flaw. If the drinker drinks it it'll love everything it sees. A person and then the next person it sees, friends, family, the dog next door! No, what you need to do is put a piece of your hair in the liquid. On the night of a full moon, you have to repeat the chant to the moon ten times. The next morning the liquid would turn to a color that represents your spirit and being and it'll be safe to drink."

She handed the bottle in my hands. I was surprised to feel that the bottle was warm, like the heart it represented.

_'I'll admit that this is wrong. But...I wanted Kairi to really like me, like how I feel for her.'_

"How would I get her to drink it?"

"I don't now, that's your problem. Really, this liquid has no taste so you can put it in anything. Coffee, soda, water, or put it in food."

I thought about probably making a batch of cookies and put them in. But only after to see if this thing works.

"How much?"

* * *

***SNIP***

I watched as a piece of my hair fell on top of the window sill. I grabbed as much as I could and uncorked the bottle. I placed the hairs inside the bottle and watched it sink. It was 10:00 and I could see the from the bathroom window, the only window that had a visible view of the bright moon in the sky. I opened the folded paper Namine gave me.

"_I tell the orb,_

_my heart's wish to come true._

_to hold the heart_

_of my love's true._"

I repeated the enchantment ten times and then stared at the bottle. Namine said that the affects would appear in the morning. So I took the bottle from my room and left it by my desk near the window. I started to drift into sleep. I thought about Kairi and thoughts of us together lullied me to a pleasent sleep.

I woke up and saw Riku sitting on my window ledge. He held up the heart shaped bottle, now with a blue liquid inside.

"What's this? Another gift for Kairi? Is it juice?"

He pulls the cork open and I snap out of bed.

"DON'T!"

But it was too late, he already took a swig of the potion. I took it out of his hand and corked it. The bottle half empty. I turn to Riku,

"Riku, you-!"

I gasped. Riku's face was a bright pink and he stared at me. A glint in his eyes I've never seen before.

"Sora," he pulls my arm and pulls my body towards his, "I-I want to tell you," he wraps his arm around my hips, "I love you. For the longest time."

He grabs my jaw and forces his lips onto mine. My heart stopped and all the blood rushed to my head.

_'NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Riku is in love with me!'_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to: Scary Kids Scaring Kids-What's Up Now?(eating a cookie~send more~)

-I haven't done a Riku and Sora story before so this is my first~yippy~I'm sorry that the chant didn't rhyme

-man, I made a reference to my first story, "Only Meant For You," a zexy +dem story. (^-^) just a joke to myself then~

-LOl 666th word is "you" LoL~I'm not making it up~

-Do you all hate Kairi? Well, really there is no need for that. If she said yes then the story wouldn't have any progress and the story would end there. AND THAT'S NO FUN!!

Reviews and Favoring is needed~


	2. Chapter 2

Riku's lips were pressed so hard upon my lips that our teeth bumped. I pushed him back and wiped away whatever feeling I just had on my lips. He stares at me and has a hurt expression on his face. I felt my heart jump for a second and I ran. I ran out of my apartment and past Roxas and Axel. I willed my feet to move faster to find the shop.

_'Please! Please Heart's Magic Shop! Can you hear me! Help!'_

I saw the shop and turned the knob. It was locked, so I started to bang on the door.

"Namine! Please open the door! This is an emergency!"

"SORA!"

I turn around and see Riku, who's out of breath. He must have been running after me. He grabbed my arm and I flinched, but instead he threw me into his chest. I breathed in Riku's clothes and the detergent he used. My head started to get woozy from the smell.

_'I can hear his heartbeat. It's going crazy. But that's because of the potion. I have to get him back to normal.'_

The locked door opened and I had to look down to see a.....I think it's human.....or something. It's face was hidden in a dark shadow, but it's eyes were a golden yellow orbs looking up at me. It wore a leather witch's hat. The hat had a face on it, the mouth was an open zipper and the eyes were green stars. He wore a blue jacket that looked a bit big on him and gloves.

"Vivi, who is it? It's too early for the shop to be open." said a girlish voice behind him.

Namine walks up behind the thing called Vivi and rubbed her eyes. She sees me and covers her mouth. I can see that she's blushing at the sight of us and I realize it too. Riku was still holding onto me. I push him away.

"Namine, something wrong happened."

Vivi opened the door for me to enter, but Riku followed with me. I explained the situation to Namine, while Riku looked at a book from the shelf.

"Oh, dear. Vivi, can you please get me my book of spells and potions. Sora, this is serious. A love reversal potions is hard to make."

Vivi goes to the back and we hear what sounds like a lot of stuff crash onto the floor. Vivi comes pulls the curtain and you can see the dust in the air. Namine puts her hand on her forehead, clearly embarrassed of how untidy her place is. Vivi hands her a leather book and she opens it. She flipped through the pages, her eyes move as she read what's on each page.

"OK, I found it. Hhmm....tch, some of these supplies are hard to find,but I can manage."

"How long will it take to make it?"

"If we're lucky,....a month."

"A MONTH?! Don't you have anything to make him forget or something?"

"I can give him a hate potion. Do you want me to make your best friend hate you? Of course not. Plus love potions are powerful things, a simple forgetting potion won't suffice. Sorry Sora, but you'll have to take care of Riku till I finish the potion. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pluck an owl's tail feather. Vivi, you're in charge til I get back."

Vivi nodded and she turned around, leaving through the shop door. I feel hands touch the back of my knees, pushing me, and I look down to see Vivi. Riku and I walk out the shop and Vivi waves goodbye before closing the door. My mind was reeling.

_'What am I going to do for a month with my best friend who's in **love** with me?!'_

I felt a hand wrap around my own and goosebumps rise my arm. I shook Riku's hand off and walked away from him, heading toward school. He caught up with me and held my hand again. I shooked it off and stuffed my hands in my pockets. But then he would wrap his arm around mine. I shake him off and face him.

"Stop it. It's weird."

"No. I love you. It's normal to do that stuff with someone you love."

"No, you're my best friend. That's all I'm ever going to see you as. I don't love you."

Riku pushes me up against the wall. His hands holding my shoulders tightly enough to make me winch. I closed my eyes, expecting a punch or something, but I feel his head rest on my shoulder. His hands on my shoulders loosen and tremble.

"_Please_." he said softly in my ear, but at the same time I can hear his voice breaking.

"Don't say that. It.....hurts. It hurts so much."

I feel my heart beat slow down. I look at Riku's head on my shoulder. Up close I notice things I haven't before. Like how his eyelashes are so long that they cast shadows on cheeks. His silver bangs sitting peacefully around his eyes, giving them an almost frightening sheen to them. I felt the blood rush to my head and my face get a tingling sensation.

"Hey Sora and Riku."

My head snapped to see Demyx and Zexion staring at Riku and I. I looked at Riku, who didn't want to budge from his comfortable position, and to Demyx & Zexion, trying to come up with an explanation.

"No, you see....um....he's sick. He couldn't even stand, which is why I'm going to take him home. OK, bye!"

I drag Riku in the opposite direction and I mumble to him,

"Can you walk straight? You're not exactly the lightest you know."

I brush my bangs from my forehead, I'm working a sweat dragging Riku. But I notice that my forehead was hot.

"I'm not sick." he said to me.

_'No, but I think I am.'_

* * *

I use Riku's keys and open the door. There was no one in the apartment, which was of no surprise to me. Both Riku's parents are constantly busy at work, that Riku stays here alone. Actually, he doesn't even stay here. He goes over to my apartment everyday and my family are just used to him being there that they consider him as part of the family.

"Look, stay here for today. I'm going-"

***CLICK***

Riku locked the door behind him and was walking toward me. I backed away and put my hand in front of my face. He grabs my wrist forcibly and pushes me on the wall (again). I stare up at the Riku before me. He is only using one hand to hold my wrists above me. His eyes look colder then they have ever before and I felt a twinge of fear. He raises one hand and strokes my cheek. I glare up at him. He leans in and hovers over my face. I can feel the heat off his lips onto mine, but they made no contact.

I stare into his icy eyes and I can even see my reflection in it. I look frightened. He let's go and I rub my wrists.

"I'm sorry." he said and he really did look like he meant it.

_'But that doesn't make it OK.'_

"Riku, don't tell anyone how you feel about me. This whole thing has to be kept a secret between the both of us until Namine is done with the potion."

"That is cruel." he said angrily.

He pushes me again to the wall, pining my hands over my head again, and took a firm hand to my jaw.

"I promise to keep quiet. I'll play along,.....but what do I get in return? From now on, in secret you will be mine."

His lips touch mine and my knees are shaking. I feel something wet in my mouth.

_'His tongue!'_

It wags around my mouth and the feeling of his tongue in my mouth, touching and exploring, made my mind go into a haze. He let's go of my jaw and runs his hand on my chest. He stops over my heart and he smirks.

"It's beating so fast. So you're excited?"

"No! Anyone would can just be caught off guard!"

"Yeah, sure."

His hands went under my shirt and he touched my nipple. I felt an electric wave hit my body. My face felt tingly, hot, and all the blood rushed to my head. Riku raise the t-shirt higher, my chest exposed. For a while he stared at it and then I felt his tongue lick the center of nipple.

"Ah!"~

_'Wait, I'm moaning. No! I don't want to feel this!'_

He kept licking and he let go of my shirt and twisted my other nipple.

"Ri-Ri-Riku! St-stop!"

I felt a sharp pain on my nipple. He bite my nipple! He hand then clasped my crotch over my pants. He only stroked it, but I felt waves of electricity spark in me. Making my whole body flinch in response and my back arched forward.

_'The feelings I'm getting are making me........!'_

"I assume we have a deal. I'll stop for now."

He let's me go and I fall onto my knees, the shocks I've been getting left my legs numb. I suddenly became aware of how loud my heart is beating. I look up at Riku and he grabs a hold of my arm. He lifts me up and, because of my legs, I wobble and land my head on his chest. I flinched away and looked down at my wrists. They had black bruises from Riku's fingers. Riku's fingers touched a bruise and I winch from the pain.

He holds my hand gently and raises them to his lips. He lips caress the bruises. I can feel the soft, warm, plushness from them. And I can feel a tingle from my cheeks, causing me to blush. His eyes no longer cold like before, but have a softer look in them.

_'Ba-thump!'_

"I promise Sora that my love for you can be a secret. So let me enjoy spending more time with you. Just for a short time can make me happy."

He held my hand to his cheek and I thought I felt a tear on his eyes, but there was nothing there. Seeing Riku like this.....it sent my head into a spiral. One that doesn't look like it'll end.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

listening to:Aerosmith-I don't want to miss a thing (so befitting to this that I almost want to cry and laugh at the same time)

Hi~ I'm kinda happy with how things are in this chapter. Hell, I'm even glad that someone likes it~

-Riku is very forward with Sora, huh. Well let's hope for progress~ I made that whole attept0rape part to show how angry he a was with his love for saying a cruel thing~~just wanted to explain~~~~

-I'm hungry~~~i'm just filling space really. I'll stop now.

Reviews and Favoring are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my food. It was really appealing when I saw it on the line, but once I have it here in front of me, I don't feel like eating. I wish I could say that after I left Riku's apartment, that nothing happened. I want to say that I went home, ate dinner, joked with my brother, tried to understand the gibberish stuff for homework, and then had a good night's sleep. But I didn't. I ate, but tasted nothing. I laughed, but wasn't happy. I didn't even bother with my homework and would look out my window and see that Riku's curtains drawn. I couldn't sleep because I had dreams of Riku touching, kissing, and doing......other things to me.

"Hey Sora!"

I look up and see Demyx's cheerful face. He sits down on the corner chair opposite me and Zexion sits across from him(next to me). I watch as Demyx talks comfortably with Zexion. Zexion, who I used to know to be this quiet loner, talks more frequently since he started dating Demyx. They've been a couple since the school's festival and they look happy*. Demyx looks up and waves to someone behind me. I turn to see my brother, Roxas, and his boyfriend Axel. Roxas's face was pink and Axel had a satisfied smirk on his face, meaning that either they made out or found an empty classroom (catch my drift?).

They sit next to each other right near Demyx, leaving the last seat next to me for Riku. I didn't see or walk with him this morning. If I'm lucky, he'll stay home.

"Sora, you OK? You haven't touched your lunch, yet." Demyx said, but I can see him eye my chocolate pudding cup. I pass it to him and his face lights up. Zexion sees this and chuckles. I spot Kairi and she sees me. I smile to her and she smiles back. I she looks around the cafeteria, I suppose to find Selphie to sit with, but I know she's not in today. I point to the empty chair beside me and she walks toward it. She sits next to me.

"Hey Kairi."

"Hi...Sora. Um...we're OK as friends, right?"

_'Friends. I have plenty friends. What I wanted was a girlfriend to love. I even bought a love potion to have you. But I'm being called friend by you instead.'_

"Sure." That was the only thing I could say and she looks relieved, to which I felt a prick in my chest. I feel Zexion's eyes on me and I can tell what his look meant, even though I didn't need to look. He felt bad for me. He new what it was like to be in the friend seat, even though he wanted to be in the other seat. The special seat for that person you really want to get close to.* There was a quiet atmoshphere around the table as everyone ate.

" Kairi, you want to hear a joke?" I tell her, trying to lighten the mood. The rest of the gang look up, but Roxas groans.

"We don't want to hear another lame joke, Sora!" said Roxas.

"But Kairi, hasn't heard them!" I said. Kairi smiles.

"OK, I like jokes."

"Alright a dentist is about to work on this little old lady. She looked sad, so he decided to tell her a joke. He put on his latex gloves and told the little old lady that there is a factory where they have this big vat of goo they make the gloves with. The company hires many different people with various size of hands and fingers to put their hand in this goo, let it harden and they peel it off. 'And that's how they are made.' the dentist told her. But she didn't laugh, so, disappointed in his failure, he started to work on the old lady's teeth. When he tells her to gurgle and spit into the bowl, she spits and laughs. He asked her why she's laughing and she said, 'I just thought about how condoms would have been made,'"

Kairi, Demyx, Axel laugh, while Roxas covers his eyes,embarrassed. Zexion looks down at his plate, but I can clearly see the corners of his lips start to smile. I watched as she laughed, she had a cute laugh. I feel.....someone......their eyes on me. I look around the cafeteria and spot him at the entrance. Riku. He's just standing there, his eyes never move from mine. He didn't show any emotion on his face. He turned around and left.

_'I guess I'm safe.......right?'_

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that the gym teachers locked the gate in front of the boy's locker room, meaning the gym teachers were upstairs taking attendance of the class present. I headed for the stairs,but someone pushed me. I stumbled into the shower room and saw Riku standing in front of me, the same emotion-less look on his face.

"Ri-Riku?"

"Did you enjoy talking to Kairi?" he asked, his voice clearly stating that he's mad. "She told you that she didn't want to be with you. Yet you try to make her like you despite it."

"Shut up, Riku. What I do is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is. We have a deal, remember? I won't go babbling on how much I love you to the world and I get to have my fill with you. I expect my half of the bargain to be filled and for this whole month, you belong to me."

His hand was wrapped around my waist and pressing my crotch against his. My heart fluttered around in my chest. I felt his hands grab my ass and squeeze it. I let out a surprising moan that echoed the tiled shower room and he smirks, amused at my face. He forces my mouth open with his tongue.

"Use your tongue." he said into my mouth.

For some reason I comply and our tongues wrestled each other, either one of our saliva was trickling down our mouths. He puts his hand on the back of my skull. His tongue is nearly down my throat. I moved my head, so I can get a gasp for air and Riku starts to kiss my neck. It sent a sensation of tingles into my body. I feel a heat form on my stomach. Riku stops and looks down and I hear him say, "Heh."

_'Why? Why does this have to happen?'_

Riku starts to unzip my pants and move his hand down my navel. The tips of his fingers just brushed the tip and I felt a violent throb pulsate my body, causing me to moans. He gets on his knees and my stomach receded.

"Ri-Riku....don't do it. It's.....dirty."

His eyes look up at mine and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"No, it isn't. It's actually," he kisses the tip and I moan and my back arched with a shot of electricity, "so pink and cute. Hardly dirty."

He licks the stem {_A/N: I'm sorry if I'm not using the proper term. Correct me if I'm wrong. _}and my body flinches with his hot, wet tongue licking me. He puts my....you know....in his mouth and my whole body was going crazy with the sensation of his mouth. Squishy, wet, and hot (**moan**). I can hear him hum and the vibrations from his throat made my body have sporadic shocks.

"R-R-R-Riku! I-I'm going to...!"

I push Riku away and I feel my self release. It was painful, yet exhilarating. I look down at Riku and blushed at the sight of his face. His face had some of my white liquid on his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, and a spot on his forehead.

"Riku, I,"

Riku wipes my liquid off with the back of his hand, he raises it to his lips. He licked off my liquid from the back of his hand.

"Doesn't it......taste funny?"

I was embarrassed for asking him that. He got up from the floor and gave me a smile.

"No, you tasted sweet. Like rice milk with a hint of cinnamon."

_'Ba-thump!'_

I felt the tingling feeling on my cheeks. He pulls my cheek to and he lowers his head and kisses my cheek.

"Go to gym class. I'll see you later."

He walks away and I zip up my pants. I just stand there in the middle of the shower room. It all hits me what just happened. Riku gave me a blow job. My body....reacted to his touch.

_'I moaned like I was enjoying it?! And......ohmigod, I...came on his face!!.......This can't go on. I'll see if Namine finished her potion.'_

* * *

I walked into the shop and didn't find Namine up at the register. Vivi waved at me from the back. I pulled the curtain and entered. The back room's wall was completely white, I had to blink several times to adjust. I see a table with several books and beakers full of liquids of different color and one had steam coming out.

"Wow, a real wizard's lab! I've only read about things like these. So cool!" I see Vivi and I have a feeling it is smiling at me, even though I can't see it.

I hear the bell in the distance and Vivi leaves to see who it is. I spot a refrigerator and open it. There was a pitcher with some pink juice in it.

'I hope Namine doesn't mind if I drink some of her pink lemonade.'

I grabbed a paper cup and poured some in. I took a swig.

"OK, owl feathers, check. Now what we need-" Namine walks in and sees me holding the pitcher. She looks horrified and takes the pitcher out of my hands.

"Sora you didn't drink this did you?! DID YOU?!" she yelled and I was surprised by her frantic outburst. I look at the paper cup and so does she. SHe snatches it out of my hand and I feel my insides burning. It hurt so much I was on all fours.

"N-N-Namine. What's g-g-going on?"

"Sora, that was a potion you drank. It-"

I blacked out after that. The next thing I see, when I wake up is Namine, Riku, and Vivi stand over me, worried looks on their faces. I try to get up, but felt really dizzy.

"Sora, you don't have to get up right away. Just take it easy." Namine said.

I point to Riku and open my mouth.

"I called him and told him the situation."

"What situation?" I was surprised on how high my voice sounded. Almost......

I get up and I see long brown hair on my chest. I pull on it and I feel a pain when I do.

"This is...my hair?"

My hand that held my hair, brushed a lump on my chest. I let go of my now long hair and I poke the lump on my chest. It was squishy and...soft. I look to my right and I see I have another lump, squishy and soft.

"Sora, stop grabbing them."

"Namine," I said and I still note how high my voice is, "what was that potion?"

She blushed and was playing with the hem of her white dress. She looked at Vivi and it nodded. Vivi went to a corner and picked up a large mirror ( I was surprised at how strong the little person was) and put it before me. ***gasp!***

I saw my reflection. My hair was longer, my waist was thinner and my hips were curvier. The lumps on my chest weren't lumps,......but breasts.

"I TURNED INTO A GIRL?!!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to:Tricky - Hell Is Around The Corner

-*I made another reference to my first story "Only Meant For You," so far I'm the only one laughing (^-^)

-wow third chapter...I'm very happy with it. I'm used to drawing manga alot. So when the character feels that throb in the chest I can;t help but write Ba-thump. It's becoming a habit.....~I decribed Sora's .....liquid, as the Horchata I drink. Now when I look at it I'm constantly reminded of this chapter. (but I love it so). Plus, I give you all a magic shop and a witch, how can I not pass the opportunity to to do something like I did?!

- Lately I've been seeing hearts everywhere. I saw it in the cracks on the sidewalk; when I squirted out lotion onto my palms they came out heart-shaped; I was sewing something and I let my threaded needle drop and the thread formed a loopy heart. I really don't know if that's a sign for something good to happen for me. At least I hope so~


	4. Chapter 4

I was on my feet staring at my new girlish body. I lifted my shirt high enough (but low so I don't flash Riku and Namine) to see my stomach. It isn't the toned stomach I worked hard to get, but instead it was soft and plush-y. My face didn't change (which makes me wonder if I had girlish features before?!). The top of my head still has the messy and spiky, but I just have longer hair on the bottom. I looked down at my......lower area. I started to reach for it, but Namine grabbed my hand and gave me an evil glare.

"Don't. You. Even. Try."

"Uh...sorry. _I_ was just a **boy** a few minutes ago!"

She lets go of my hand and looks away. Riku,on the other hand,....I couldn't tell what he is feeling. His bangs were covering his eyes. My hand hesitantly hung over my lower area. I closed my eyes and I gave myself a sharp poke. I didn't feel the usual bulge that was there this morning. Again a plushy feel when I poked my crotch. I had the powerful urge to cry for the loss of my manhood.

"Namine....this isn't permanent, is it?" I ask her desperately.

"Luckily, no. I didn't add this one ingredient to make it permanent, so this is just a 24 hour thing. By tomorrow, you'll be a boy again."

I sigh relieved, but when I did m t-shirt was falling off my shoulder. I can see Riku from the corner of my eye. For a second his face was completely pink. I turned to take a further look, but he walked out of the back room. Namine took my by the arm and smiled.

"I have something for you to wear till you change back into a boy."

She takes me to a door that I didn't notice before and opens it to reveal a staircase. She lead me up the stairs and we enter a kitchen. Pass the kitchen is a hallway with two doors on each side and one at the end. She leads me to the second door on the right with a hanging strawberry that had her name engraved on it. She opened it and I see that everything is completely white (again, I had to blink several times for my eyes to adjust to so much white). She went to her wooden white closet (painted or not, I don't know) and she pulls out a sky blue dress.

I have to be honest, this would be a first time that I get to see a girl's naked body. Granted that the body is mine, but it's still a girl's body!! The only thing I ever had that was close to pornographic is the "Shape" magazines my mom had. My computer had blocked off all +18 year older sites and my friends.......they're gay so they have no like for the opposite sex, hence, no help at all to me. I started to lift my shirt up to my stomach and all I can hear is my heartbeat. Namine puts a firm hand on my wrist and had a smile on her face.

"There. Is. No. Way that I'm going to let you see a naked girl's body. SO...." she held a red scarf and quickly tied it over my eyes.

"Namine! OK,....I'll admit that I was looking forward to changing, but(!) it would be weird if _**you**_ change me!"

I can feel her take off my shirt and I raised my hand to touch my (new!) chest, she smacked it away.

"Oh relax, Sora. I'm a girl and it's not like what you have is anything different then what I have." she said and then there was a moment of silence.

"But I can say this....you have a bigger chest then me. Damn, that sucks. I can't give you a bra then.....oh well."

Again I have an urge to cry. I follow her orders and I feel the dress fit comfortably on my body. Namine unties the red scarf of my eyes and I can see in her full length mirror that the dress hugged my every curve. It fit well.

_'Did I mention I want to cry?! The dress fits! And....I look....good?!?!'_

"We have to fix that mess you call a hair." Namine said and motioned me to a chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked out of the back room and faced Riku, who was leaning against the wall by the door. His face light up when he saw me. Namine brushed, very hard if I might add, to keep my spikes down. She tied it back with a white ribbon and she let me borrow her flats because my feet seemed to have shrunk as well to accommodate my small body.

"Sora," I heard Riku say and I looked at him and he put his mouth over his mouth. He turned his face, trying to hide his face. I felt a frim hand on my back, it was Namine.

"Well, look at the time! Time to close up shop!"

She was pushing me and Riku out the door. She slammed the door behind us and me and Riku just have a silent moment. I look to the ground.....I'm really self-conscious about wearing a dress.

_'Oh and let's not forget that I'm a girl for a few hours, now.'_

"So what do we do?" I ask Riku, but he is still not facing me. This was frustrating. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to face me and....it reeally was a surprising sight.

"Riku....your face is so pink."

That was an understatement. His entire face was pink or violet....I can't tell. He met my eyes and he looked down at the ground.

"S-shut up!" he said and started to walk ahead of me. I followed from behind and stared at the back of Riku's head. He would take glances back and when I would meet his gaze he would spin his head the other way.

_'I've never seen him so nervous before.'_

We walked into town and there were a bunch of teenagers around the many clothing stores and restaurants. I looked around for any familiar faces and was happy not seeing any. However I began to notice the gazes of many guys. I would sometimes catch the eye of one and they would either smile at me or wink or just turn away. Riku caught on to this and glared at each one of them.

He stopped and I bumped into his back and I felt him stiffen.

"Riku? What's wrong?"

He grabbed my hand and he glared around at the guys how were (*shudder*) checking me out.

"Just stay by me. And don't argue about how we are two guys holding hands because right now that isn't you. By the way.....did Namine give you....um, a...you know?"

"A...what?"

"You _know_." and he points to my chest. I look down at it and touch it and I can feel more eyes on me then before. Riku glares at everyone and pulls me to an alley way. He pushes me {_A/N: please don't ever do that to girls_!} against the wall and both his arms trap me, I couldn't get out in either direction.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra, you idiot?!"

"Because Namine didn't have one that fit!"

He takes off the jacket he was wearing and tosses it to me.

"Wear it."

"But Riku...you'll get cold."

"I'll be fine. It beats having other guys ogling you anyway."

_'Ba-Thump!'_There goes my heart. I wanted to ponder whether it was because I was a girl that made it sway so easily by Riku's words. But my stomach was rumbling and took my mind off it.

"Ok. Can we get go eat something?"

"Sure."

I put on Riku's jacket and I had to roll the sleeves to stop it from just hanging off my hands. He took my hand and went back into the street. We walked side by side and I couldn't help, but stare at RIku's hand. Because of my transformation, my hand was smaller and accommodated nicely into his hand. A very cold wind blew and I look at Riku. He didn't flinch under the cold wind and his hair was blowing with the wind. For a moment, time stopped and I stared at how his his long, silver hair flowed with the wind like water.

The sun's ray's peeked out of a cloud and made each strand shimmer. I noticed a number of girls point, whisper, and just ogle Riku. I felt a stab in my stomach.

_'What? Am I....jealous? What reason do I hve to be jealous?'_

* * *

We entered this cafe and sat at a table. I looked at the cake display.

"Oohh! That chocolate cake looks really good! I think I'll order that!" I said to Riku and I notice that he was holding a hand over his mouth and hold his side. He was shaking with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?!" I asked him and smacked his back. He took a deep breath and gained back all composure.

"You should have seen your face when you looked at the cakes. I suggest a napkin to wipe the drool."

I flip him off and turn my back to him.

"Just order me the cake. I'll go find a table."

I sat at a booth nearby and looked around the cafe. I saw lots of couples talking happily. There was this one couple that shared a cake and the girl had a strawberry on her fork. She gave it to her boyfriend and he took it in his mouth. He leaned in and they start to kiss. I sighed, in envy. I always wanted to do something like this with my girlfriend (if I would ever get one). Riku came and put the chocolate cake in front of me. He sat across from me and only had a coffee.

I ate a piece of the chocolate and would glance at time to the couples. I look up at Riku and saw that he was staring at me.

"Sora," and he leaned in to me. I closed my eyes and I feel his thumb brush my cheeks. I open my eyes and see chocolate frosting on his thumb. He took his thumb to his lips and licked it off.

"It tastes good." he said, his thumb still by his lips and he looks up at me, our eyes meet.

I stare at his glacier blue eyes and felt the heat form on my cheeks. I look down at my cake and try to eat some more, but the more I ate the more fluttery it felt. When I finished it, I felt Riku's hand on my chin and he lifted it to look at his face. He leaned closer and our noses brush. I feel him licking my bottom lip. He let go and I clasped my mouth. He leaned toward my ear, his hair brushing my cheeks, sending the butterflies in my stomach in a flurry.

"You still had chocolate on your lips. It tasted much better from there. I wonder....if it tastes better from your mouth." he whispered. And in one quick motion had his lips pressed onto mine. His tongue forcing my mouth open and he licks the insides of my mouth, while we both release out hot breaths.

His tongue touched every spot in my mouth and I felt a shock go through me and to my.....lower area. I flinch and I push him away, trying to steady my heart rate and stop the tingling feeling I wa getting down there. I look around and everyone at the cafe is staring at us. I run out of the cafe and Riku calls my name. I run down the street and try to ignore the cat whistles I hear. Seeing as I wasn't wearing a bra, my breast were flayling about. I felt a firm hand on my arm and I turn to see a guy I don't know.

"Hey, baby, want to have some fun with me? I was about to go have some fun with my friends. "

"No thanks, let go of me please." I tell him firmly, but he holds on me tighter. He starts to pull on me to the other side of the street and I notice that there's a motel.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. We rented a movie and are just...._playing cards_." he said and he had this glint in his eyes, that sent goosebumps up my spine.

"NO! Let go! Stop! I don't want to go!"

I can feel the hot tears swell up in my eyes. My mind flashes to Riku.

"RIKU!"

A firm hand took me by the shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. And another hand was on the guy's wrist, releasing me from creepy guy's grasp. I looked up to see Riku glaring at the guy. The guy backed away and ran to the parking lot of the motel.

"Ri-"

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled at me. Then he surprises me by pulling my whole body into his arms and my face landing on his chest. I can hear his heart beat pound rapidly against his chest and mine starting to beat along with it, eventually getting into the same rhythm.

_'Why is it....that being here,...Riku's arms, feels so...warm?'_

I felt something jab my stomach.

"Ow! Riku, what do you have in your pocket?"

"*Ahem*" he said. And I look down to see that....Riku got an erection. I try to push him off, but he held onto me tighter.

"Riku! YOu-"

"I know. I know. But....it's not going away...so easily." (R)

"Well, go to a bathroom and settle it yourself!" (S)

He leans down and whispers, "Or you can help me."

I tense up and glare up at him.

"No. Fucking. Way."

he gets this sheepish look on his face and I shake my head no. Then he gets a serious face.

"If you don't do this for me, I will drag you to the motel across the street and _rape_ you." I stiffen under his arms.

_'Rape or blow job. Each one is something I DON'T WANT TO DO!!!'_

I gulped and nodded.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to:Mitternacht - E Nomine (watching an amv!)

-(^-^) I'm happy people are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it. You may think me as a pervert for all the ecchi things I make Sora go through.......again did I tell you that I enjoy writing this, OK. Maybe this isn't your cup of tea and I'm sorry for that. BUt even I admit that I must be some kind of masochist for making Sora suffer so much.

-Wow girl Sora. I wish I had a picture to show you how she/he would have looked like, but you'll have to use your own imagination for that. Well, I can safely say that we will have more adventures using potions and spells more. I don't know how long this will go on (hopefully not too long).

-something to look forward to!

-thank you to all how have(or will) comment, favor, alert this story and all the other stories I have (or will) do.

Reviews, favorings, and candy are things a doctor recommends I should have! (^-^)


	5. Chapter 5

I remember fondly of how when Riku and I were 4 years old and would take baths together (get your head out of the gutter you pedos). Our bodies weren't developed and we were so...._innocent _then.(AGAIN, get you head out of the gutter you pedos) But so many things have changed since then. I bought a love potion and my best friend, who happens to be male, drank it, and proclaimed his love for me. To stop him from telling other people that he loved me I promised him to let him have me for a month in secret. Then I accidental drank a potion and I turned into a girl, but only for the day.

Riku came to my rescue from some sleaze who wanted to take me to a motel. I was relieved to see him come to my rescue that I hugged him. But because of that we are stuck in an awkward position. Riku had an erection. He said that either I help him get rid of it or he'll drag me to the motel to rape me. So I agreed, but.....there is one question left. Location?

"How about the motel?" Riku said and I give him a glare.

"So you can have a chance to rape me! No fucking way." I say fiercely. I look around and spot an long alley way.

"OK, on the count of three run as fast as you can to the alley over there."

"An alley?! That is so......trashy!" Riku said and I jab him on the side of his stomach.

"Well we can't go into a restuarant and ask to use the bathroom....for this!!" I point down at his pants. "On my count,....1,..2,..3!"

We separated and bolted to the alley way. We ran behind a dumpster that held flat cardboard boxes and catch-ed our breaths. Riku leaned against the bricked wall and unzipped his pants, revealing his erected self to me.

"You promised." he said.

I close my eyes and let my hand reach out. My fingers brush his tip and Riku let out a moan. I put my hand over his mouth and looked to see if any people from the side walk heard it. No one did, so I look back at Riku.

"I agreed to do this, but you have to be quiet." he nods and when I removed my hand over his mouth, he replaces it with his. I reach out to touch him again, but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist.

"Use your mouth, like I did for you."

I flinch at the memory of Riku earlier, giving my once-there manhood a blow-job. I pull up my dress, so it doesn't get dirty and got down on my knees.

"Lick it first." he orders me.

I held his erection in my hand, with closed eyes, I licked his tip. Riku twitched in my hand and he muffles his moans. I lick him all over, the sound of his muffled moans and heated breath is all that I hear. All in while, I feel a heat form on my crotch.

"Use your mouth." gasps Riku, who I notice is sweating and his cheeks were a crimson red. I put him in my mouth and start to bob my head. Tears swell up in my eyes, as I control my gag reflex. Riku's back arched and he suddenly grabbed the back of my head and held it, my mouth still on him. I hear him gasp and a rush of liquid entered my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, but I pushed Riku back and coughed up the rest pf the white liquid onto the ground.

_'It tasted....like...half&half?'_

*COUGH* I hit Riku on his leg.

"Jackass! Don't *cough* do that! I couldn't *cough* swallow it all!"

"Sorry." he said and he leans back against the wall, zipping himself up. I get up and I see Riku more clearly. He was panting a lot and his cheeks were still the crimson red as before. He was sweating so much that his bangs clung on to his skin.

_Ba-thump!_

Riku wiped the sweat from his brow and got off the wall. He took my hand into his and smiled at me. We walked home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened Riku's window, not wanting to go through my regular front door because of my temporary transformation. His room was dark and the only source of light was the light of the moon. I was about to climb up his window ledge to get to my room, but Riku grabbed my wrist.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" he asked.

It was only 7:30, but I still wanted to go to my room and hide under my covers til I was a normal boy in the morning. Riku leaned closer to me, our noses brushing. I put my hand in between our lips.

"W-w-we can't! I-" I struggle to find the right words, "I just....and my mouth was on your..." I blushed as I recalled the memory. Riku smirked and lifted my chin, to meet his piercing eyes.

"That didn't stop me when I kissed you at the cafe."

_'Didn't stop him at the cafe? But....(!) Oh. My. God!'_

His smirk grew wider and he licks my lips and forces my mouth to open. His taste...sent my mind into a blurry haze and my heart pound against my chest. My tongue, acting on it's own, starts to wrap itself on his and we have a heated lip-lock.

_'Why does his kisses always make me feel...so weak_.'

The heat from my crotch turned into a tingle and I almost lost my balance because of the sensation. Making my knees buckle and Riku had to hold onto my waist to continue kissing. I move my thighs, but that made tingling sensation hotter. Between gasps of air, I would moan into his mouth. His hand was slowly moving down my backside and he tugs at my dress. Our lips release with a 'POP' sound and he's still pulling o n the back of my dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the zipper down."

He tugs harder and pull away from him.

"There is no way that we are going to do that."

He ignores what I say and pulls down at the front of the dress. I freeze, but....I see that Riku is having trouble pulling the dress down over my breasts. But, thankfully, to no avail and the fabric didn't budge. He takes the skirt of my dress and his arm tries to lift it up.

"Ggggrrrr!! It's like stone!" he said and I see his face turn red as he pulls with all his might. He lets go.

"Namine must have put a spell on it. It'll probably be over in the morning." I tell him and I silently curse and thank Namine at the same time.

_'Then I can't get to see myself naked as a girl now! But,bonus, Riku doesn't rape me.'_

Riku stops and stares at my chest. I start to feel self-conscious about it and put my arms over them. He smacks them.

"OW! Wha-?!"

He grabs my breasts and I freeze up. He puts both hands on my breasts and took a squeeze. I flinch and he just continues to squeeze them. He pinches my nipples, making me moan louder. I press my back against the cold glass of the window. The moon hit Riku's eyes and I couldn't;t help, but lose my self in them. He kisses me again, this time it was a soft kiss. He whispered into my lips,

"I love you."

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

I push him away and he gets this hurt expression on his face. I turn my back to him and open the window. I look back at him, the same hurt expression on his face.

"Goodnight Riku."

I jump into my room and close the window and drew the curtains. I try to lift the dress over my head, but it didn't budge no matter how many tugs I pulled. With a deep sigh, I take off my shoes and lie down on my bed. I put the blanket over my head and touched my lips. They were very soft and moist after the kiss with Riku. I think about his pained expression and felt a stab in my heart.

"He doesn't really love me. " I say out loud to myself. "It's the potion making him talk.....and nothing more."

I lick my lips and I have flashes of Riku. Riku kissing me with a a fierce passion and the way he held me in his arms. I fell my crotch get the tingling sensation again and I pensively put my hand over it. It felt very warm over the fabric of the dress. I can honestly say....that I had no idea what to do about it. I remove my hand and pull the blanket off my face. I breath in the cold air and clutch the blanket, willing for the tingles to stop.

* * *

I woke up to my chest feeling tight. I got up from my bed and looked down at my chest. I was relieved to see that I have no more breasts. I jumped off the bed and was able to pull the dress off.

"Well, this is a _good_ morning."

I turn to see Riku sitting on my window ledge. He eyed me up and down, stopping halfway at my boxers. I cover myself and threw the dress at him. He caught it and got off the ledge. He walked over to me and leaned in close, putting his arm on my waist and pull him closer. I wanted to push him away....but my body didn't move. Instead I feel the heat of his arm that's wrapped around me. The intense stare he is giving me and I look away, my heart pounding in my ear and drowning everything else out.

"Hey Sora, mom said to-" I turn my head and my brother, Roxas was at the door, staring at me. His eyes then turned to Riku and then to his arm. I look at his arm, too and see the dress I was wearing as a girl. I snapped my neck to Roxas, who had no expression on his face, and push Riku away. But he didn't let go.

"Roxas, wait it's not-!"

But he closed the door behind him. Riku and I were just frozen in spot.

_'Fuck, we were found out by Roxas!'_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Listening to: Vitalic-Trahison

-yay~new chapter and I even got some favorings~~

-I'm sick right now, but I updated anyway. And I'm off to bed~

Reviews are nice to get.....along with some chicken soup right now!


	6. Chapter 6

This is bad. Really bad. I don't know what Roxas is thinking and.....**I don't want to know **what he thinks of me and that dress Riku is holding!! I get dressed quickly and went to Roxas's bedroom door and knocked. Roxas opens the door and punches me on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell me! I'm your brother!"

I massaged the sore area Roxas punched. "What are you talking about?"

"You! And Riku! You two are dating!" (Rox)

"You're wrong!" (S)

"It's more one-sided." Our heads turn to Riku, who's leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest. I tried to catch Riku's eye. I sent him pleading looks.

_'Don't! Please! Don't tell him!_'

"You see Roxas, the truth is..." and he takes a pause, "I'm the one who is in love. Sora doesn't feel that way about me." something shifted in Riku's eyes, but it was only a second and is gone now.

"Then....what's with the dress? I didn't think you would be into _that _kind of stuff Riku. It's more of an Axel thing to do. "

"He makes you do those kinds of stuff?!" I ask my brother, trying to get the image of him in a skirt out of my head.

"No, it wasn't a dress. I can only say that it involved cat ears. But(!) let's continue,...the dress?"

"Well... that's not what it actually for what _you _think, really. The dress was my mom's and I was doing the laundry before got into Sora's room."

"And...why were you hugging Sora while he was in his boxers?"

"I was confessing my true feelings." Riku said and I had to suppress the urge to yell obscenities to him.

"And I'm guessing Sora said he had no feelings other then friendly ones, huh?" Roxas said.

"Yep." Riku said.

We were all silent for a moment. Roxas then suddenly hugged Riku, which even caught him off-guard. He then lets go and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your pain."

In animated cartoons, you know when someone just falls to the ground because of a shock. Well I almost did something like it, but I caught myself on the wall before I fully fell.

"Thanks, just keep it between us, ya know. Bruised heart and all." _'And the worst performance goes to...'_

Roxas nods and then turned to me, at this point I'm standing straightly, and....he just shakes his head. Like in a disapproving. Once I see he's gone, I punch Riku on the arm.

"The fuck, Riku?! What about our _promise_? Not telling anyone about your feelings for me, _remember_ that?!?!" I whisper/yell at him.

"Calm down, he doesn't know the whole truth and I even got him to keep quiet about this. It'll be fine."

* * *

I walked as far as I could away from Riku, giving him a cold shoulder. I see in a distance that Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas were talking in a group. As I got closer, they suddenly became quiet.

"Hey...guys." I said.

"M-morning Sora. Hey Riku." Demyx said with a smile that fell really quickly. Axel opened his mouth, but was quickly covered with Roxas's hand, Roxas gave Axel a stern look. Zexion walked up to Riku, patted his shoulder and gave a big sigh. Then it dawned on me.

"ROXAS! You told them?!?!?!" I yelled and Roxas ran behind his tall boyfriend.

"Sorry! It's...just sad. I always thought that you and RIku would have made an item by now?"

I nearly stumbled back.

_'Th-th-they thought....that we would..be together?!'_

"Dude, I fucking knew you had a thing for Sora. Sorry about it though." Axel said to Riku, who just shrugs. Demyx runs up to him and gives him a hug (Zexion looks mad).

"If you want to cry, my shoulder is always open, OK?"

Riku smiled and patted Demyx on the back. " I'll be fine." Zexion grabbed Demyx by the arm and dragged him off Riku.

"Could you guys go up ahead? I have to talk to Riku." I tell my friends. They all look at Riku, he nods, and they walk away. We were left alone, my back still turned from Riku.

Riku starts to laugh and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't expect to get so many people on my side. Maybe we should be a couple. What do you say?"

I shake Riku's hand off and look up at him, he gets a surprised look on his face. I'm crying.

'It's pathetic really. Men shouldn't cry. But the tears fall anyway.'

Riku puts his arms around me and puts a hand on the back of my skull, pressing my face further into his chest. I take in deep breaths of Riku's smell, I know fully well that Riku doesn't like using cologne. My ear was pressed over his heart and I couls hear it slow down.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to them and tell them to stop talking about it. We can just ignore it." His grip tightened on my waist when he said that. I eventually stopped crying and Riku let me go. I touch my ear, the one that was listening to Riku's heartbeat, and it felt very warm.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Listening to: My Chemical Romance-Ghost of You ( I love this song....)

-thanks **Gambler101**for the chicken soup! Here's a cookie. (IT'S GOT RAINBOW SPRINKLES!!!!)*spaziness under control*serious mode activate*

-I'm sorry this was incredibly short....but I have no idea what to write....so I won't update anytime soon, til I do. I'm sorry.

-Wow on this story. Lots of my stuff has been called "cute" and it's not that I don't love the compliment,....but I always wanted to venture further and see how far I can go (get me?). So this fanfic could have gone through a whole different direction that can deserve to be called "cute." Personally this isn't my best chapter....if you agree then I'm sorry even more. At times I think I should delete this story and start it another time.

-I think this story too much as a manga

A rainbow sprinkled cookie for a review and a favoring (bribery...because it really **does** work)


	7. Chapter 7

After the hug, he turned around and puts a hand on my cheek and raising my face. Once I look up, I stare into his glacier colored eyes and see my own reflection in them. I close my eyes and felt myself stiffen. His lips brush over mine. It wasn't a kiss,.....but they touched just for a brief second. My lips shivered on the spot where I felt Riku's lips. He let's go of me and steps back. He puts his hand in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Sora," he said quietly, "I.....I'm going to see Namine. So I'll be skipping first period today. Cover for me, Ok."

"Why?"

"I have to go ask Namine a few questions. Just go to school. I'll talk to the other guys later when I get back."

"OK. How will you find Heart's Magic Shop?"

"Namine told me how it works, so no worries. Go to school,...you'll be late."

"Oh...Ok. See you later."

I walked passed Riku and tried to look at his face for any signs on what he's thinking. He turned away and walked the other direction. I stared at Riku's back. I walked to school and at times would find myself touching my lips.

* * *

Riku opened the door to the mystical shop and was greeted by Namine's warm smile. Riku walked up to the counter and looked down at what was on top. Pieces of white fabric on the table, thread, and scissors were scattered about. Namine was holding a human shaped doll in her hands and was stuffing it with cotton.

"What are you doing?" Riku asks, while Namine contiunues tostuff the thin doll.

"Stuffing voo-doo dolls. They're very popular. We sold a bunch to this girl with the fuzziest hair I've ever seen*. She kind of had this....festive laugh, so to speak, when she left. It was very infectious." she said with a smile. "They are very easy to use too. Just take one strand of whoever you want to control, cut over the heart of the doll, sew it up and voila(!) a voo-doo doll! SO(!)...what brings you in today?"

"I want to know if these feelings I have are all because of the love potion."

Namine stares at Riku, sets the voo-doo doll down, and presses her palms together, thinking.

"Well,....I can't say for sure unless, I ask you one question. How did you feel about Sora before this mishap?"

"I....don't remember. This whole feeling is so overpowering that.....I can't sleep at night. I think about Sora all the time. How soft he looks. How much I just want to hug him and bury my nose in his soft hair. I want to make him mine and just keep him in my arms. I-"

"Riku," Namine interuppts, "I'm going to tell you the truth. To me, it sounds like,.....that it's all the potion."

Riku's eyes widen and his hands form a fist. Namine puts a reassuring hand on his.

"But you know I'm trying to fix it all for you two. I'm working on the potion to help you and Sora return to the way things were."

"But what if I don't _want _the way things were before! I...I may not remember if I ever felt like this with Sora before, but...it feels like I did. I remember how I always wanted to see that kid smile. And I would feel a warm feeling deep down. That has to be it!"

Namine looked down at the counter top and takes in a deep sigh.

"What about Sora? Does he feel the same way you do? If you really love him, you know that you have to think about him."

Riku was silent for some time, his glacier eyes having an unknown feeling behind them. Namine grabbed an already finished voo-doo doll and starts to play around with it. "Ya know," she started, " you could always buy a love potion here." Riku looks at Namine's surprisingly serious face.

"There's no point in that. If Sora doesn't love me with his real feelings, then it's all just fake. I don't want that." Namine smiles brightly and hands Riku the voo-doo doll.

"Good Answer. Usually it takes people a while to realise that answer. But they are so enamored with that person that they don't care. Isn't that sad."

"If that's how you feel then why sell it? Why give it to Sora?" he puts the doll in his pocket.

"My whole family took a blood oath to help whoever or whatever comes through that door, even if we don't always agree with everything people do. They have to learn things the hard way at times. Sora is no different."

* * *

Riku's been avoiding me. When he got back for home room he passed by the seat I saved for him and he walks past it. He didn't even look at me and just went to sit at the back. During the lesson I would look back at Riku and he would have his head down at the notebook. After class, he was the first one up and out the door. I ran after him, but I didn't find him. Riku didn't show up at lunch.

_'What happened to Riku? Did something happen at the shop? Why is he avoiding me?'_

I wanted to go look for him. I passed my brother, my friends, and Kairi, but only having one person on my mind. I walked around the first floor and found him nowhere. I opened the door that lead to the staircase to the second floor, and there he was. Riku was sitting at the top of the stairs and was drinking milk.

"Riku....I've been looking for you. Why were you ignoring me the whole day?" I climbed the stairs, heading toward Riku. He crushed the milk carton and got up. He walks down and never once acknowledges me. He walks past me.

"Wait!" I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.

_Ba-thump!_

"I said **wait**damn it!" I push Riku onto the wall and he just stares at me calmly.

"What is going on? Talk to me! We're friends remember?!"

His eyes change a shade of color, making them have a colder look to him. He takes a hold of both my wrists and flips me over and my back was against the wall this time. I struggle to break free from his grip, but each time I move has him tighten it and I winch from the pain.

"**Don't **come near me ever again. I don't want to _see_ you or _hear_you. When Namine finishes the potion, we'll meet then. Just," he paused, "stay away from me."

"But why Riku? What happened to you?" I notice that my voice sounds pleading. His grip starts to loosen, but he still held them.

"I don't want to be......near you anymore. It's for the best, all right."

He lets me go and walks out the door. I massage my sore wrists.

_Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump! __Ba-thump!_

It was painful. I thought about Riku's eyes and it sent a sharper pain to my stomach.

_'Ah! It...h-h-urts! I can't see straight!'_

I feel myself fall to the ground.

_'Riku.'_

* * *

I woke up on a comfy bed and Roxas was staring down at me. Everything was spinning and Roxas's mouth worded something I didn't hear right away. Roxas moved aside and I felt something heavy hit my chest, knocking the air out of me.

"Ohmigod! I'm so glad that you're awake!" Demyx said. I pat his head and look around. I was in the nurse's office and my friends were around, looking happy to see I'm OK.

"What happened to me?" I rub my head, which is pounding.

"You were found by the staircase, unconscious. It's ninth period, now." said Zexion, who was kind enough to hand me a glass of water. I took it and drank it down. I handed him the cup.

"Apperantly you have a fever. And a high one at that." said Axel. I look around more and notice a person missing.

"Where's Riku?" I ask and there was an uneasy atmosphere that shifted. Each one of my friends look at the other, as though choosing which to tell me about Riku. All eyes fall on Roxas, seeming to say 'you're related to him, you handle it.'

"Riku....um,...he said he....um, had something to do after school."

"Oh." The painful stabbing feeling was coming back from my stomach.

"I called mom and she said that she'll be coming to pick you up." Roxas said. I smiled reassuringly to them and told them I wanted to sleep before some more. They left and I stared at the ceiling.

"_**Don't **come near me ever again. I don't want to** see **you or **hear **you. Just stay away from me._" his voice echoed around in my head. I try to put him far from my mind.

_'Why does it hurt so much to think of those words. Riku....he's been making me do stuff I never want to do. No more kissing. No more hearing him tell me he loves me.'_

I felt somethign fall down my cheeks rapidly. I touched my cheeks and found it to be a tear. Then more came out. I covered my eyes and rubbed them.

_'Why am I crying? For Riku? Do I.....Do I miss him? Or....is it something else...?'_

* * *

The door opened slightly and Riku popped his head in. Sora was fast asleep on the nurse's bed. Riku entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him, trying not to wake Sora. He walked to Sora's side and looked down at him. The window's curtains weren't drawn and a ray of light shined through, making Sora's chestnut colored hair, appear almost goldish. Riku's hand caressed Sora's cheek ever so gently. He bended over and pushed Sora's bangs to reveal his forehead. Riku lightly kisses it and turns his back on Sora. He reaches the door and opens it, again trying to be quiet. He looks back and there is a pained expression on his face. He closes the door behind him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to:Lighthouse-Hush Sound

-Sorry I couldn't update Sunday. I had to finish my homework and projects for school. My parents made sure I didn't go near the computer until I finished. And once I did, I just hit the bed at &:30 and slept like a log. I had nightmares of calculations. (*shudder*)

*FUZZY! Yes my hair is fuzzy~But I love it.~I don't really laugh like that....at least not _all_ the time.

-this won't be the last time we ever see that voo-doo doll again....it'll eventually pop up again (*evil laugh*)

Reviews & Favorings......do or I voo-doo you! (I don't need your hair for it!)


	8. Chapter 8

Mom didn't want to me to move out of my bed until the fever was down and I was well. She left me in my room, while she went to prepare soup for me to eat. As soon as she closed the door, I jolted out of my bed and went to the window. Riku's curtains were drawn, so I couldn't see if he was home or not. The stabbing feeling returned and I had to lie down to settle it.

_'This all happened after Riku went to Namine's. Something happened there to make Riku like this. Do I miss him that much? Why do I have to feel this way for him? Is it more...? All I know is that __I can't just mope around. I have to go see Namine.'_

I jumped off the bed and once I was on my feet, I stumbled. The room was spinning and I had to hold onto the corner of my wooden desk to steady myself. I hear the door open and it was mom, holding a bowl of chicken soup.

"Mom, I have to go see-"

"Oh no you are not! Look, you can't even stand straight! Get back into bed and eat the chicken soup I made."

_'Correction,...I'll see Namine tomorrow.'_

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I got dressed and headed out the apartment door. I ran all the way to the magic shop and knocked. Vivi, who was rubbing it's yellow eyes, opened the door.

"Vivi, I have to talk to Namine."

Vivi shakes his head, but I opened the door wider and let myself in. Vivi tried to push me back, but I moved aside and headed to the back room. It was like a laboratory in here. Beakers and jars filled of potions, some steaming white foam overflowing and others that looked like it was boiling, but without a flame to help it. Others that I passed hissed, had both good and bad odors, and one had what looked like an....eyeball!!

"Don't worry. The person was already dead when I got the eyeball." I jumped, back startled by Namine, who was behind me. She was wearing a lab coat and goggles {_A/N: what a cute thought...._}.

"Namine! You...really didn't..." I point to the eyeball and she giggles.

"No, I had it mail ordered. It's just for a potion experiment."

"Oh." I said and tried to feel more calm after the sight of the eyeball.

"It's not like it's not nice to see you Sora, but I'm kinda busy right now. So can you-" Namine starts to push me toward the door, but held my stand.

"Wait I have to ask you what you and Riku talked about yesterday."

She stopped pushing me and stood back.

"Why? What's wrong with Riku? Wait!" she puts her hand up and goes back to the back room. I follow her and she holds a cup in my face, a smile plastered on her face.

"Drink this."

I look skeptically at the cup. It had a green liquid and Namine looked at me eagerly to see me drink it.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

"Namine, the last time I drank something from your lab, I TURNED INTO A GIRL!!"

"But you changed back." she whined, and she pressed the cup into my hand, it was warm. "Just drink it. Nothing bad'll happen."

"Why do you want me to drink it so badly?" I asked her and she played with the hem of her skirt.

"Because I need someone to test this and it has to be human. I can't drink it because I'm the only one who know how to make mix potions to cure you. Secondly," and she gets closer to me with a serious face, "I'm not charging you for the reversal love potion,....even though I really should."

"I'd rather pay instead of drinking...whatever this is. How much is it?"

Namine grabs a memo pad and a pen and wrote out the price. She showed it to me and my eyes nearly popped out. There were alot of numbers.

"This....you can't be **serious**?!?!" I said, suddenly really dizzy by looking at the price.

"Nope! It costs alot of money for the supplies. They're shipped from different foreign countries and I decided from the goodness from my heart not to charge you. So just drink it."

"Can you at least tell me what I'm drinking?"

"I don't know." I nearly dropped the cup.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?! **You** made it!"

"Well, I made it by accident and I need someone to test it."(N)

"But what if I turn into something....AGAIN?! Or...or my eyeballs pop out?!? WHAT THEN?!"

"First off, I don't think any of my potions that are here are for any malicious intent. So it's not likely that you're eyeballs will pop out. I didn't add an ingredient to turn you into anything."

I look at the cup and then at Namine, who had the memo pad,ready to take notes. I drank it and it tasted like...when you eat a really sour grape. It made my mouth pucker. Once the cup was empty, my insides felt like a feather was fluttering my insides. My skin felt like it was stretching. I blacked out. I woke up with Namine calling my name,...loudly.

_'I feel like someone just hit my head with a bat! Ugh...I feel lighter though.'_

"Oh. My. God. I can' t believe it!" I heard Namine say and I bolt up. I touch my chest (_'No breast. So I didn't turn into a girl again.'_). Then I touched the top of my head, grateful not to feel anything extra. I looked at my hands and I gasped. I didn't see my hands. Although when I touched my palms, I felt that I was solid.

"Namine,......I'm invisible!"

"I know I can see that. Or....can't,....in this case."

I looked down at my body and saw my clothes. "My clothes didn't disappear."

"Well of course not, The clothes weren't given the potion so they don't disappear. It's so weird to look at though. From my point of view, your clothes are moving all on it's own."

The door chimed, indicating a new customer. "Stay here, OK. I don't want a customer to be traumatized for seeing you....no offense."

I nodded and then I felt silly for it,...seeing as Namine can't see me. She turned and lifted the curtain that separated us from the front of the store. I saw instantly the familiar silver hair and I backed away further from the door.

_'I forgot to ask Namine about Riku! Wait....the invisibility can help me!'_

I started to take off my clothes {_A/N:XD I'm having fun_}and I tried to move the curtain without drawing attention. I moved to the corner o f the store and stood perfectly still. Riku was standing over the counter with Namine, the two talking. Riku had dark circles under his eyes. He looked cranky.

"Riku, what happened to you?"

"I...I couldn't sleep last night. His eyes were all I could think about. I...I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again."

"Why would you tell him that?" the corners of her eyes shifted for a moment to the curtain behind her. Probably thinking I'm listening in,....which I am, but not behind the curtain.

"It was what you said yesterday. I had to think about what Sora felt and....I can't keep pushing my feelings on to him." as Riku said this the stabbing feeling returned and I held onto my stomach.

But Riku...he looked like he was about to break down. His hand was clenched in a fist, but was trembling. His eyes were half open, but his eyes looked like he was on the verge of tears. Which struck me because....I never saw Riku cry. Ever. Not even as a kid when he would scrap his knee and blood was rushing out,...he never sheded one tear (instead I did). I wanted to run to Riku. I wanted to hold him and...comfort him. But I held mself back. Namine put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm starting to think that....I would be better off if I didn't love Sora. I know that he'll be better off with someone else. I....I made him do stuff that he never wanted to do and..." he takes in a deep breath, "there's nothing I can do to rewind that." his voice was cracking.

My heart dropped and I couldn't breath properly. I looked down to see Vivi standing by me, just staring in my direction. I started to feel self-conscious and covered my lower regions.

"Love is a painful and lovely process, Riku. To have it is like basking in the warmest rays of the sun. But to lose it is like having black clouds covering the sun,...leaving you cold and lonely. _Sora,_" she emphasized my name, hoping I was listening, "he tried to force someone to love him. He bought a love potion in hopes of having love, but is it real love? No. It's just a mask he forced on whoever he wanted to have. He ignored that person's feelings and forced his love onto whoever it is. Riku...you are just the same. You forced you love onto him and now you see the errors of you ways. If you want, I can give you something."

My heart was pounding against my chest so loudly, that I'm afraid the others would hear it.

"What?" he asked.

"I can give you this experimental potion, I've been working on. With the right incantation, you can forget you love for Sora. And if he drinks it too, he can forget the stuff you did to him. What do you say? Do you want to start over?"

_'Riku...will stop...loving me. Why is that the most saddening thing I've ever heard? My heart hurts. I...I-I don't want that to happen. I don't want it! NO!'_

"STOP!" Riku and Namine whipped their heads and looked around to see where the sound came from. I walked forward and put my hand on Namine. She jumped at the sudden invisible touch and her blues eyes widened.

"Sora!"

"Where?" Riku said and looked around the store.

"No...um...I mean..." Namine stammered, trying to explain.

"Riku," he continues to look around for the source of the sound, " I don't want you to forget. I...don't want to forget either."

Riku stood still. "You don't? But...I made you do things. And...you don't love me."

My heart fluttered around in my chest, like a hummingbird on crack {_A/N: I am so poetic. XD_}. My hand outstretched to Riku's face. He looked surprised at a touch he can't see, but his hand touched my invisible hand.

"I....I'm sorry Riku. It took me a while to realise. I-"

"KKKKKKYYYYYAAAA!!!!!!" a girlish and high-pitched scream, broke through the air and I jumped. Riku was staring at me and Namine had her back to me, her hands on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Sora, where's your clothes?" Riku asked. I looked down at my very visible naked body. I ran to the back room and changed into clothes. I was fully dressed and came out.

"I'm dressed Namine, you can put your hands down."

She shook her head and pointed to the door. "Out. Both of you. I'm officially exhausted and I want to drink some tea to relax my nerves. GO."

We both exited the heart's magic shop and stood awkwardly outside. My face was warm and I was blushing, embarrassed that Namine saw me naked. Riku was smiling brightly at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"You were about to tell me something."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You were going to tell me you love me."

"No....I wasn't."

"Oh." His face turns serious and he turned his back from me, "Well, then I guess this will be the last time we ever talk again."

"No!" I grab his shirt. "I...uh,...wanted you to know that...."

"_Yes?_"

"That I...missed you."

"You. Missed me? Really?"

I felt my face get hotter and I looked to the ground and nodded. I felt warm arms hold me and my face was pressed onto Riku's chest. My ear, pressed against his heart and it was pounding up on his chest. Riku put his face in my hair and I can feel him breath me in, tying knots in my stomach.

"I missed you, too. Sora?"

"Yeah Riku."

"Can...I kiss you?"

_'Ba-thump!' __'Ba-thump!' __'Ba-thump!'_

I nodded my head and he puts his fingers under my chin, lifting my face, upwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I feel his lips touch....my forehead. He kissed my forehead. I open my eyes and Riku is smiling, gently at me.

"I won't give you a real kiss, til you tell me you love me."

_'Wh-Wh-What?!'_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to: How Soon is Now- The Smiths

Sora: Why Mimi? (XC)

MF: Why what,dear?(:'D)

Sora: Why do you keep torturing me?!?! Look at Namine because of you!(Xo)

Namine: My eyes....they burn!(*o*)

MF: Where's Namine's tea? VIVI!....Oh well. Correction, love that was your doing. You were naked. *said in British accent*(-c-)

Sora: Well.....that's not all! You make me do...pervy things Riku!!(Xo)

MF: The audience seems to be enjoying. **waves to audience**(;'D)

Sora: I don't care! Can't we just make this normal?(Xo)

MF: No that's no fun. *pout* Besides the set up I gave you two is far from the norm. Again, it would be no fun if I can't use the material I set on the table. A magic shop! So much I can do with that! Besides the ecchi stuff I make you two do is very popular to alot of people.(-o-)

Sora: What?! People enjoy this?!? They enjoy seeing me squirm? ('o')

MF: They enjoy it and expect it, love. You're the natural Uke in the relationship with any male.(XD)

Sora: What's Uke mean.('o')

MF: You're the bottom. ALOT.(XD)

Sora: (o-0)...You're a sadist.

MF: Compliments can only get you so far, dear. Now be a good boy or I won't give you a cookie.

Sora:**pout** OK

MF:**hands cookie to Sora** Here ya go a cookie full-o love

Sora:**chomp**

Riku: WHAT?! Full of _who's _love?! **grabs the cookie away from Sora & points to me** Not _yours _is it?!?! SORA IS MINE!**drags Sora away**

Sora: NNNNOOO!! My cookie!!

MF: (-x-) Well that's all for today folks.....*-tosses cookies into audience**

Reviews& Favorings....I needz zem or I splode!! (**best Gir impression**)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not disappointed. I don't care about what Riku does. Really, it's much more easier for me now. We walked to school {_A/N: The whole last chapter happened in the morning before school._} and Riku would yawn loudly. I found myself staring at his mouth and would feel a tingling sensation happen in my cheeks. It didn't help that our hands would occasionally brush each other either.

We joined up with our friends. Axel and Roxas seem to be off in their own little world and held hands. Demyx and Zexion talked, actually Demyx talked and Zexion would nod at times, all while holding hands. I looked down at Riku's hand, which is just lying at his side. I raise my hand slightly and was very close to touch it.

"Hey Sora." I whipped my head up to Riku and he nods to a direction. I look and see Kairi holding hands with some guy. She looked happy and when she saw me, she looked away quickly. This should be heart brokenly painful. But....surprisingly,...I'm not sad. Actually, I'm very calm.

"You Ok?" Riku asked and I smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah. I think I will be."

* * *

***4th PERIOD HEALTH CLASS***

There are some things in this world that were never meant to be seen. A sad clown, for example. Or a happy goth would be a close second. But this.....this is _disturbed _beyond any redemption. My usual health class would have had the very kind Miss Sanchez to teach it and we were scheduled to learn the Heimlich Maneuver. Instead she was absent today and we had Vexen , the creepy human biology teacher to substitute. He picked a volunteer and we all prayed to whatever God to hear our prayers of not getting picked.

Sad to say that Pence was picked to demonstrate along with Vexen. It only lasted five minutes, but I fear that Pence will be scarred for life,...he couldn't stop shaking and twitching!

"Alright, to get some close hand experience you may all pick a partner to try out the maneuver. One will be the victim, while the other tries to help you. OK....go!"

Everyone shifted around and paired up. I looked around for someone, but a hand grabbed my wrist and I turned to look into Riku's glacier blue colored eyes. I look around, but everyone seemed to be together. I was stuck.

"Alright, everyone seems to be paired off. Now remember what I showed you along with the young man (poor Pence shivered)."

"You're going to be the choking victim." Riku said.

"What! Why do I-?!"

"First, place yourself behind the victim and put a reassuring hand on their waist." Vexen said.

Riku did as Vexen instructed and was behind me , with a hand on my waist. His touch sent a tingling wave from it.

"Second, place your arms around the victim's waist."

Riku's arms wrapped around me and I could feel his muscles. I felt a knot form in my stomach and turn. The tingling sensation didn't lighten up either.

"Third, Make a fist with one hand and place your thumb toward the victim, just above their belly button."

Riku did and I could feel his hot breath at the back of my neck. It sent the hairs on the back of my neck to stand.

"Next, deliver five upward squeeze-thrusts into the abdomen."

Riku's hand pressed against my stomach and my body was pushed against his. He moved his hips against my body, basically humping me. {_A/N: this may not be the correct form of actually doing the Heimlich maneuver....but it's my story so whatever._} I practically put my fist in my mouth to suppress a gasp. Riku's lips brushed the back of my neck and my body froze for a second. The blood rushed to my face and the tingling sensation was all concentrated on one area on my body,....the lower half. I pushed Riku off and ran out of the classroom. I ran as fast as I could to the boy's bathroom.

I looked in and was relieved to find it empty. I entered a stall and closed it behind me, this school is so cheap that it can't even buy locks for them. I unzipped my fly and looked down. While Riku was giving me the Heimlich,....I got an erection. It throbbed,...wanting it to be eased from the pain. I started to shift my hand on it and my body was receiving shocks and I bit my fist to suppress the noises I wanted to release. The bathroom door opened and my hand froze.

_'Oh my god...what am I going to do if I'm caught like this?!'_

"Sora,...it's me." said a familiar voice.

_'It's just Riku.....then again, this might not help me much either.'_

"Riku, I'm here. I-I wasn't feeling well, so I had to use the bathroom." I said and hoped he would believe the lie and leave.

"I know. I told Vexen that and I said I was going to check on you. But..." He kicked the stall door and I jumped back. He stood there and looked down at my hand which held my erection. He entered the stall and closed it behind him. I back up against the stall and he leans onto my chest.

"Riku...no. No! We're in school! We-we can't!"

He got on his knees and looked up at me. "But Sora, you got this erection, when I held you." he traced his finger along the stem {_A/N: again this might be the wrong term...so correct me if it is._} and it was shaking under excitement under his touch. "I am partially responsible."

"Oh how noble of you." I said, sarcastically.

He licks the tip and puts his tongue between the slits, causing me to have an electric shot bolted through my body, making it shiver and my knees to tremble. His warm tongue licked all over and I bit down hard on my fist, from quieting the moaning and gasps. He puts me in his mouth and I tugged his hair.

"Ri-Riku!" I gasp, while the friction on his mouth on me moves rapidly. I arch my back, gasped out loud, and felt a relieved struggle. I can hear Riku swallow. He gets up, slowly and I'm trying to catch my breath and calm my rapidly beating heart. He leans in toward me and he puts his forehead against mine. Our lips were only a mere inches apart and I pursed my lips. But all I got to feel was his hair brush my lips because he moved away from me.

"Didn't I tell you that I won't kiss somebody who didn't love me." Riku said, his back turned against me. I suddenly felt angry.

"So blowing someone is perfectly fine?! You've kissed me before and I didn't have to tell you anything."

"It doesn't matter. You can fuck someone with no feelings toward them and the same can be said for giving them head."

"Then why does kissing have to be such an issue to do?!"

"Why are you so hung up on it?" Riku asked, and I couldn't answer.

_'I-I-I don't know. Why does it bother me so much if he doesn't kiss me? He just blew me and I care about a measly kiss?!'_

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asks seriously. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I look to the ground. I nodded. He cupped my face to meet his gaze. The knots in my stomach tightened. I nod my head.

"I'd like to hear you ask me out loud, Sora." he said with a playful smile. I opened my mouth, hesitant, and my gaze was still on the floor.

"P-please kiss me,...Riku." I blushed furiously and Riku's smile widened.

"Well...since you asked so nicely. I will give you a kiss. But no more til you tell me you love me."

He puts his lips on mine and sucks on my bottom lip, having my stomach with knots flip around inside me. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. I get a full taste of him and....I wanted more as the seconds progressed. We stopped for a second, both of use out of breath and pulls away from me. He opens the stall and looks back at me.

"Like I said, I won't give you anymore til you tell me you love me." And he leaves me alone in the stall, still out of breath. Seconds pass and then the minutes, all in while I lick my lips, wanting another taste I just had.

_'Has it always been this sweet? I don't remember, but....shit,...since when did things get so complicated?'_

* * *

AUTHOR"S NOTES:

listening to:Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft punk (another befitting song for this story) (XD)

Sora: You're enjoying yourself aren't you? (-_-')

MF: Can you tell?!~(^o^)~

Riku: So when is this going to be good?

MF: [*offended*] And what do you mean by that? (-3-) The BJ you gave him wasn't enough?!

Riku: I mean stuff that deserves it's M rating.(-0-) like ya know...._that_ stuff

MF: OH (0o0) Riku,you dog!

Sora: Oh what? TELL ME! [**shakes me**]

MF:[**glee*][*whispers to Sora**]

Sora: (0_o) No...PLEASE! NOT THAT![**pouts**]

MF: BISHIE-POUT RESISTANCE POWERS ACTIVATE!!! Sorry Sora, but Riku has a point....the only reason I gave this an M rating is for when I write the really ecchie stuff....and it'll happen. (^-^)

Sora: (;_;) Well....people won't read it because of the M! there are still descent people on line.

MF(^-^) awww....well you're right.

Riku: He is?!(o0o)

MF: Yes there will be **some** people who won't read an M rated story. BUT there are lots who do & will. Go look in the review page...they're reading it despite the M rating.

Sora: sickos

MF:[**looks out to audience**] his words not mine! Ya know I luvz you all!~\(^-^)/

Riku: So...when does it get interesting.

MF: I don't know.[***shrugs eats a spoonfull of honey (yum)***]

Riku & Sora: WHAT?!?!?(0o0)

Riku: [*angry*] But you're the author! You're supposed to know what happens!

MF: Truth be told,...it's all just random. That saying, writing off the top of your head, implies to me. SO far I think I'm doing well. If not then you are cruel not to tell me.

Riku: For how long have you been winging it?

MF: Since ch. 6 \(^0^)/

Sora: We are doomed aren't we?(TT ^TT)

Riku: Yes we are. I'm surprised that this hasn't been canceled because you didn't know what to write, Mimi.

MF: Well...let's hope that never happens or you would be out of a job![***stomach grumble**] I' m hungry.....I am off! [**waves to audience & flies off into the sunset**]

Sora:(0x0) since when can she fly?!!?

Riku: Sora,....I'd rather not know anything about that weirdo. And if you care about your sanity, you'd do the same.

Sora: Alright....[***looks out to audience***]It's your turn to feed the audience.

Riku: fine [***throws various candies to the audience***]

~Reviews & Favorings....we craves it to fill the stomach. ~ \(^o^)/


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at the top of the bleachers with my back against the wall. I looked down at all my classmates playing sports such as volleyball and basketball. But my eyes wandered to the weight room where Riku was. I saw Riku sitting up, lifting two heavy looking dumbbells in each hand. He wore a sleeveless shirt to show off the muscles he accomplished to have. I think back to what happened in the bathroom and my body trembled.

_'Even I can't say that I...didn't enjoy it.'_ I touched my cheek . _'Damn,..I'm still blushing. I wonder where Riku learned to do something like that...heh, I bet he received plenty from the willing girls that wanted him.'_

_**_STAB** _'Ow!' _I took a hold of my stomach._'My stomach pricked. It hurt...to think about Riku...with someone else? So...I'm jealous? But,...he's been with girls before me. Why is this an issue now?'_

My thought bubble burst-ed when I saw Hayner talking with Riku. They talked to each other and from the distance where I am, I can't tell what they are saying.

_'They're just talking. Nothing to-WHOA! WAIT!'_

Hayner was feeling Riku's arms and he had a certain look in his eyes. The same look when I saw these girls watching Riku lift his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. They talked and Riku was smiling at Hayner, causing the stabbing feeling to return.

***RRRIIINNNGG***

I got up abruptly, but my eyes were lingered onto Riku's smile at Hayner. All the while, I clutched my stomach because of the stabbing/jealous feeling dwelling within. I take a step forward, but felt nothing solid to support me and just had my whole body flung down the bleachers. Like a ra doll I roll down the bleachers with a loud thud and landed on my back onto the gym floor. I had my eyes closed the entire time, I fell and I kept them closed. I hear the sounds of rapid footsteps approach and my name being called by Riku.

I kept my eyes closed for some reasonand felt his hand lift my hair from my forehead. I hear another set of footsteps approach.

"He's knocked out." I hear Hayner say. And I'm swept up from the floor and I keep my eyes shut still. I was in a familiar and warm spot and held by very strong arms.

"I'll take him." I hear Riku say and I leaned my head against his chest. My eyes were still closed, but I felt the wind against my face and knew Riku was running. His large hands held me tightly. He suddenly stopped.

" 'Out for Lunch.' Damn it!" I hear him say and he walks slowly. He sets me down on the plush bed that was in the nurse's office. I can feel him put a blanket on me and caress my face. His hand held my cheek and his thumb ran the surface of my lips. His thumb was warm and my lips twitched at his touch.

_'Don't blush! Don't blush! Don't blush!'_ I repeated in my head and hoped that my body was listening to my brain. I hear the door open and I concentrated on the sound.

"Bummer, the nurse isn't here." the voice belonged to Hayner and I flickered my eyelids slightly to see him stand next to Riku. The stabbing feeling quickly resurfaced and, under the covers, I held my stomach.

"Did you hear that Seifer is having a party later? I was thinking of going. Want to come with me?" He's leaning a little too close to Riku and the stabing feeling keeps stabbing me!

"Nah, I'm not really into parties anymore." he said. I had to poke my sides from smiling.

"Aw come on! It'd be no fun if you weren't there! Remember the last time you went to a Seifer party? You and me down in the basement, drinking and making out. God, I still can't remember the last time someone gave me a better blow then you."

I didn't move. My eyes didn't open. All feeling in me seemed to have seeped away and left me there on the bed, numb. A lump formed in my throat, making it hard to swallow. My lips trembled and I could feel the warm tears wanting to seep out, but I held them back.

"That was a long time ago and I was drunk. That doesn't mean anything now." he said coldy, like the time he told me to stay away from him. I flickered my eye opened slightly and saw that Hayner's neck was beet red.

"Are you sure? I'm very willing to do anything after a drink or two." I can see him inch closer to Riku and hug his arm. I want to burst up and yell at Hayner to let him go, but I held myself still. Hayner leans closer and their faces merge together. I stopped breathing and a tear fell from my eyes. I can see Riku push Hayner away.

"I'm not intrested. I have someone else I like. Leave. NOW." he said to him coldly and Hayner, all beet red, left in a huff and slammed the door behind him.

_Ba-thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_ _'Ah! It h-hurts. It's so painful each time it beats. Riku,...he did this to someone else. it hurts to think about it.' _

I can feel something heavy sit at the side of the bed. He put his hand on the bed by my head. I can feel some strands of his hair fall on my cheek and his breath by my ear.

"Sora,...I know you're awake." he whispers.

I don't answer him. I lay as still as I can and kept my eyes closed.

"Sora, if you don't answer me, then I'm going to do something to you." he said out loud.

I still don't move, even under that threat. I hear Riku sigh and there was a hand on the buttons of my jeans. My heart leaped into my throat,...he wasn't kidding. I feel my jeans and boxers pulled all the way to my ankles, leaving myself exposed to a sudden cold air. I shivered and flickered my eyes to open slightly, peeking within my eyelashes. I can see him lick two of his fingers and stick them into his mouth. With his other hand he puts a hand on my inner thigh pushes my legs apart.

My knees were shaking and I couldn't hold the blush back. I feel something wet and warm around my lower hole and my body felt like it got an eletrical shock. His finger enters slowly and my eyes opened wide. His finger started to enter me and my knees were shaking uncontrollably and my body twitched at the painful intrusion. He began to thrust that finger inside and I can feel him wiggle around in me. His second finger was lingering by the hole and try to enter. He stretched me, like I was gum, scissoring me and thrusting the two fingers in. I gasped at the pain, my eyes watered, and...it is an arousing feeling. My dick reacting to the sensation.

He took me in his other hand and started to pump, his other hand and fingers still going at it. My head was spinning at all the heart-racing feelings my body was experiencing. I look at Riku and he has this smile on his face as he watches me.

"Sora," he said and I can feel a painful, but a near euphoric release. My cum landing on his hand, across my stomach, and chest. "You've never looked more beautiful."

He takes his hands out of me and off of my dick. He licks my cum off his hand and licks his two fingers {_A/N: (o-0) ok....ew. Sorry}. _My chest is heving up and down. Luckily, I'm lying down because my head was pounding and my heart was fluttering about.

_" Remember the last time you went to a Seifer party? You and me down in the basement, drinking and making out. God, I still can't remember the last time someone gave me a better blow then you."_

Hayner's words popped into mind and I quickly caught my breath and put the blanket over my head. I curl up and put my knees against my chest.

"What's wrong now?" Riku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm mad at you about what you did with Hayner."

There was a silence and I can feel the blanket at my feet lift. "Scooch over." I hear Riku say and I uncurl myself and move. He lied right down beside me. His glacier blue eyes looking intense, even under the blanket. I wanted to hide the red that was forming and I flip on my stomach, my face on the pillow.

"Now, do you really think having you back faced to me, on a bed, is a good idea? Especially, after what I did to you a few minutes ago." he said and I quickly flipped onto my side, facing him and his intense eyes.

"The thing that happened with Hayner was something I did long, long ago before this. I was drunk. Like then and now, it meant nothing."

"I still don't like it. I'm supposed to be the only person you did this with." I gasped at the sentece that came out. As surprised as I was that it came out,.....I knew that it felt right to say. Riku's face was stunned and I covered my eyes, suddenly emberassed at the girly thing I said.

He shifts himself and wrapped his strong arms around my neck. He put his face in my hair and breathed in deep.

"You are and always will be the only person I want to do this with."

"Why do you always do that to me?" I mumble in his chest.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Make me feel so provoked by your every action."

"Maybe you are finally falling for me."

I didn't say anything because,.....I still didn't know how to answer that question. _'Do I love you? Is that why I'm feeling like this?'_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to:Rise Against- But Tonight We Dance (because it was recommended by a good friend I started to listen and I play this song everyday now...you know who you are...here's Sora doll~)

MF: [**waves to audience**] Hi~I'm here with Riku and Namine. Even though Namine wasn't in this chapter, she is still an important character.

Riku: Where's Sora?(-0-)

MF: Oh, he went and did an errand for me that involves,....uh,a ring...and a volcano!(:'D)

Namine: And Vivi?

MF: Went with Sora. Kept muttering something about a precious something...I zoned out after Vivi started to refere itself in the third person. [**giggle**]

[**akward silence**]

MF: so....Riku,...ew. You did something _very_ naughty [**giggle**]

Riku: 0[]0 what?! You wrote it!

MF: [**points at Riku**] But ya did it anyway! And you even kissed someone else. tsch tsch. [**pause**giggle**]

Namine: what are you laughing about now?

MF: I just thought of when Sora fell down the bleachers. In my mind he bounced off each step like a ball. [**giggle**]

Namine & Riku: 0_0

Namine:Mimi, do you-[**mouth quickly covered by MF's hand**]

MF: Ssshhh! No, save all the questions like that for the end of the story. I was thinking of having people ask you actors & me about the story. So save all those questions for the end.

Riku: What if no one asks us anything?

MF: Then I'll have to come up with questions that would be most likely asked.

Namine: That's sad.

MF: (/^\) I know. SO DO SO! You can even ask if Riku likes to sleep in the buff. [**wink wink**]

Riku: Please don't.....so, does this mean that this is coming to an end?

MF: [**opens mouth**} (o0o) uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh.....(Several minutes later!) uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh(o0o)

Namine: [**pokes MF**} I think we broke her.

Riku: YES! payback....what should we do to her?

Namine: [**pulls out colorful markers**] Want to draw on her?

Riku:**glee**

***A colorful scribbled Mimi is left out in the curb. Words like "Pervert" and "FUZZY" and "Broken" and "Needs a bad home" are wrriten on her face. A sign was put by her and said, "MAKE SURE TO BURN THIS TRASH"***

Reviews & favorings...do so or I will burn! [ Can I move now? I'm very tired]


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: FAIR WARNINGS: We are going to be having mature adult content on this chapter. Meaning stuff worth it's 'M' rating!~~so don't flame me about it, I did warn you after all!

~Enjoy~

* * *

I was dreaming,....I knew that much. Riku was in it and he held me so tightly that it was difficult to breath. His lips would brush my skin, sending jolts into my body and they don't stop, but intensify. Each brush, he would whisper "I love you" repeatedly, sending my heart to beat madly. He started to kiss my neck and I would feel my head get into a haze. I looked at his face and when I touched his cheek, it was like a mask falling off. His new face had such a cold expression that I flinched when our eyes met. He let me go and pushed me, knocking me to the ground.

"Did you really believe all that? Ppfft." he walks away and I reach for him, but I can't touch him. I run for him, but I'm not moving from the spot. He keeps getting further and further away.

I bolt up and I look around my room, the morning light shining through my....open window? I look down at my bed and saw a shape under my blanket. I was just about to lift it, but I got an electric jolt up my body and I gasped. Pulled the blanket away and saw Riku, bobbing his head, his mouth on my erected dick.

"Riku! Wh-Ah! Aaahh!"

He was licking in between the slit and each lick made my body react in sporadic jumps. I pulled on his hair and gasped as I released cum into his mouth. I can hear Riku gulp twice and lifts his face. I smack him on the forehead and jump off the bed.

"What. The. Fuck, Riku?!! Why did you," I lowered my voice, trying not to let my brother hear from outside, "blow me so early in the morning."

Riku sat up on my bed and had a sly smile on his face, "Well, I came into your room to wake you, but I found a surprise." he points to my crotch, "You had morning wood." My face turned red and warm. I took my pillow and started to hit Riku with it, he put his arm over his face.

"Sora!"

"Since when have you been such a pervert?!"

"I thought you didn't mind those other times!"

"I do! I do mind! I don't want a blowjob or you putting your fingers in me!"

"Whatever happened to _'I want you to kiss me, Riku?' _"

"It-it was the heat of the moment then!"

"And all those other times, I turned you into putty in my hand? Weren't you enjoying them? Don't lie to me,...you were,and the moans prove it."

I blushed, but I was angry. I didn't want to be proven wrong here.

"I always hate those times we did stuff like that. I," braced myself for the words, "_hated _the things you did to me." his glacier blue eyes widen and he looks down, his silver bangs covering his eyes.

"If you hate it so much,..do you want me to stop?"

"Yes I DO!!"

"Fine! I won't ever touch you again." and with that he jumps off the bed, but before he touches the door he turns around and plucks a hair from my head and slammed the door out of my room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riku kept to his promise and didn't touch me all day. He also didn't talk to me at all. When I try to talk to him, he would give me this pouted look, like a kid wanting it's toy back.

_'He's just prissy that I don't let him have his way with me. He'll get over it.'_

I let it slide and was happy to see the day went by very smoothly and calm. Riku and I parted ways and the day came to an easy end with me going off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

_I'm standing across the street, looking at my friends and my brother. They're laughing and talking, enjoying each other's good company. They wave and smile to a silver haired teen walking toward them. They head to the direction of the school and I see myself running towards them and when I touch Riku's shoulder, my hand just passes through. I keep reaching out to them all, but the result ends up me just phasing through them. I yell, but no sound comes out. I call everyone by name, but....I'm calling out Riku's name out more. I'm, sinking into the ground and I scream for Riku to help me. He turns his head and he said, before I sank completely._

_"I won't ever touch you again,...**remember**?"_

* * *

So far, a quiet and uneventful week has passed. The only time Riku has ever talked to me was when he knocked on my window and told me to ask my mom for a sewing needle and thread. When I asked what he was doing, he said that he was fixing a hole. And that was the last thing we talked about. Riku still hasn't touched me. Which is good. It's what I wanted. But....I've woken up with a morning side effect now. I didn't want to settle it and a very cold shower would help me get rid of it. And....I feel very frustrated. I don't know why. I snap at everyone and I feel like I'm on edge all the time.

Roxas is sitting on the couch right now with Axel, all cuddled up. I pass to the kitchen to get a glass of water and they just keep flipping the channels, not even stopping to see what's actually descent to watch. Each click from the remote was aggravating me.

"CAN YOU JUST PUT ON ONE FUCKING CHANNEL AND KEEP IT THERE?!?!"

They both looked surprised at my outburst.

"He's been like this for a while." I hear Roxas whisper to Axel. I give him a glare and walk out of there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Axel.

"I know what's wrong." he whispers.

"You do?"

"Yep, I've seen it before. And I gotta say, I am not surprised that you weren't like this sooner."

"Well what is it?" I ask impatiently

"You're sexually frustrated." he said calmly,...like it was the case of the hiccups or something.

"What?!" and he clasps a hand over my mouth. He looks over his shoulder at Roxas, who is watching _Law & Order: SVU_. {_A/N: 8D yay_ }

"Sshh! Listen, I've seen the signs before. Irritable at everyone and everything. And let me ask you this, have you've been...ya know? Attending to John?"

"Who's John?" with my response he smacks his forehead, frustrated.

"Have you been jacking off lately?"

I was hesitant on answering such a personal question. I nodded and he smirked. _'I hate that smirk. God, knows what my brother sees in this guy.' _

"Well there is the solution. I won't help you with it though, so don't give me that worried look." he patted my back and went back to the couch with Roxas.

_'Goddamn it. Is that all?...then I guess I know what to do_.'

* * *

After Roxas and Axel left , I made sure I was completely alone at home. I reach under my bed and pull out a shoebox, opening it to find a _Hustler _magazine. The girl on the cover wearing a thong and covering her breasts with her arm. I sat on the floor, my back against my bed and I pull out a tissue box, hand lotion, and I prop myself ready. Flipping it open to a page with a girl wearing an over-sized white button down shirt, but her nipples shown through. I stared at the picture, but felt no....excitement for it. I flipped to another page with a girl sitting on a fur rug and the rug cover half her lower body, leaving the top and everything exposed. Again, I felt nothing. After a few more page turnings, I still had no hard on.

I throw the magazine into the shoe box and pushed it under my bed and zippered up

_'I don't get it! I used to get so hard with just thinking of these photos! Now,...nothing! What makes me excited now?'_

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I though t about the recent times I got hard. It would involve Riku.

_'Riku...my feelings are shit-bat crazy because of the things he makes me go through. One minute I'm hating it and the next...I'm enjoying it. All those other times too. Riku has been making me feel like I'm-'_

The window opens and Riku pops his head in and jumps into my room. I stand up and watch him check outside my room's door.

"Is there anyone at home besides you?"

"Uh,...no."

"Good. Cause I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Riku reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a grey doll. The doll was thin and had a heart drawn on it, but over the heart was bad stitching.

"You're giving me a doll?"

"No, actually, I'm not giving it to you. I'm going to use it. It's a voo doo doll that Namine made."

"Isn't it supposed to look like me? You know like in the movies."

"It doesn't have to. All I need is the person's hair, cut the doll open over the heart, put the hair in and sew it back up. Namine told me the incantation and now it works"

"I-I don't believe you."

"Oh," he raises the doll's arm. I felt a tug on my arm and, as though pulled by a rope, it raised itself like the doll's. I use my free arm to try to pull it down, but it would not budge.

"And that's not all I can do with this." puts the dolls head by his lips. "Go lie on your bed and don't move."

As though ropes were binded around my legs, they moved toward the bed, I couldn't stop moving and I did as Riku instructed to the doll. I lied on my bed and looked up at Riku.

"If you don't want me to touch you, then it's fine." And he bends down and his hair brushes my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. "Then I'm going to make you _beg_ for me to touch you." he puts the doll's head near his lips again, "Take off all of your clothes, slowly."

I couldn't control the actions of my hands when I lifted my t-shirt off. My hands start to unbutton my pants and I blush when I see that Riku isn't taking his eyes off of me as I do this.I take off my jeans and boxers. I was completely naked and shivered as I was introduced with a cool air becaus of the open window. He takes the doll and puts his head by his lips.

"Sit up and look at me." my uncontrollable body does as he instructs, despite my will to stop it. I look at Riku and he's sitting on a chair. "Twist your nipples hard."

My hands shot up and grabbed a hold of both my nipples. I twist them and yelped as I twisted them into a spiral. I blushed when I saw myself get hard at the constant twists of my nipples. Riku's smile widened.

"Jerk off." he told the doll/me. With no say in the matter, I take a hold of my throbbing erection and start to masturbate. Even though I've done this before, it felt completely different having someone watching me do it. I was uncomfortable, but...as I see Riku's glacier blue eyes watching my every movement, I felt even more...aroused. I stiffened when I felt the climax and I came onto my hand. Riku reaches for his pocket and takes out a small bottle and shows it to me.

"Spread your legs." he orders to the voo-doo doll. Even though they do open, my knees were shaking. "Hold out you fingers." I do and he squeezes the bottle and a clear jelly is put on my two fingers.

"Now, I want you to listen carefully, shove your two fingers inside your ass."

"Ri-Riku, p-p-please do-aahh!" I felt a sharp pain as my uncontrollable fingers jam inside of me. The jelly that Riku put on my finger made it slide right in with ease, but I felt an incredible heat and excitement once it was in. "Get a feel of your insides and touch each spot." My fingers do as their told and I moan in pleasure as my insides were being felt for the first time.

"Go in deeper and you're going to be able to touch your prostrate." I felt a jolt as I touched a spot and my body shuddered. "Sora, you have to relax or your ass will chop off your fingers. You need to relax or it'll be painful." Riku said, "Now, that area you just touched, your prostate, I want you use your fingers and make circles."

My fingers twirled around in me, making holes. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips. Tears were forming on my eyes and were mixing witht he sweat falling down my forehead.

"Stop," and my fingers do, "now I want you to thrust your fingers in and out."

"Riku-aaahhhh! "

My fingers thrust-ed inside and each one made me moan louder. I looked at Riku, who has no expressioon on his face, but just watched as I shoved fingers in and out of me. The heat was intensifying each thrust and I was going into a sense of euphoric state.

_'I can't take this anymore! My mind is going crazy.'_

"Ri-Ri-Riku! St-stop! I can't-ggyyaa- t-take it!"

"What do you want me to do, Sora? I can't touch you anymore. Unless," and he leans closer to me and I just stare at his lips, "you want me to?"

"Ye-yes! I want you t-t-to-"

"To what Sora? Fuck you?"

"YES! FUCK ME!" I yell to him and I gasp. Riku looks at me, "Stop fingering yourself and take them out."

I do and Riku puts a hand on my face. He kisses me and his tongue enters my mouth and I put in mine. Hot breathes escaped each of our lips and Riku separated from mine for only a moment when he lifted his shirt off and then we went back at it like mad. A mix of our saliva was trickling down our mouths and I groan in his mouth. My hands touched his chest and trace my fingers on his abs. He wraps his arms around my hips and he pushes against my body, lying on top of me on my bed.

"I love you Sora" he whispers in my mouth. I held his face in my hands and made him look me in the eye. My heart was beating a mile per minute.

"Riku,...I love you." I say. He kisses me again, this time nearly ripping muy lips off my face. Our mouths detach with a pop and he sits up, as we both catch our breathes. He unzips his pants and I can see that he has an erection.

He takes out the bottle and squeezes the clear jelly onto it. I lift my hands on his dick and I surprise him. I look up at him, "Let me do it." I tell him. I spread the jelly alll over him, he moans as I touch him. My heart beat was resonating in my ear and after I spreaded the jelly, I climbed further into the bed. Riku was right behind me and I lied down, lifting my ass in the air. I was blushing furiously as I said,

"Riku,...put it in me."

Riku held my hips in place and I was shaking. I felt the head touch the entrance. "Sora, you have to relax. You know that, right?" I nod and I feel a pain shoot up my spine as his dick enters. He shimmies inside and I can hear him grunt. I clutch my covers and sove my face into it to muffle the scream. He pushes further til it fits into place. He starts out slowly while humping my backside, but then went faster. The friction of him inside me was incredible because of the jelly and made my insides burn. I yelled out moans and called out Riku's name, letting it vibrate the room and, probably, the whole apartment. My state of mind was gone, was getting the euphoric being back again.

"S-Sora! I'm so close Sora!" he gasped. "Give it all Riku! I-I-I can take it!"

I can hear him grunt and give out a gasp. My insides stretching to the max as a liquid rushed inside of me. I saw stars and had no energy to sit up. Riku pulled out, his breathing heavy. He lied right down next to me and I can see his chest heave up and down. Our hair was clinging to our forehead because of sweat. He wipes his forehead and turns his head to me. I touch his hand and he grabs it, our fingers intertwine.

"Did you really mean what you said or was it 'the heat of the moment?'"

I looked at Riku's face. My best friend's face. The same person that has given me plenty kisses and has doen lots of other things to me. Wheter it was the heat of the moment or not, even I couldn't lie anymore.

"No,...it definetly wasn't the heat of the moment. I really do love you Riku. It took me a while to realise it." I say and had enough strength to smile genuinly to Riku,....my love. he moves forward and he kisses me. The taste was sweet and I licked the taste off his lips. We stopped and relaxed. I put my head over Riku's bare chest and fell asleep blissfully happy.

* * *

Inside the Heart's Magic Shop, the young witch Namine was busy mixing different liquids together into a flask. She watched as the liquids she added would turn different colors. She reached for another potion, but stood back as she poured it in. Sparks exploded out of the flask and then settled down. She looked at the newly colored liquid, to find it a nice shade of purple. She smiled and looked at her assistant, Vivi.

"I'm finished Vivi. Sora's and Riku's reversal love potion is done!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to: Anberlin's Inevitable (another befitting song...it's nice)

MF: Howdy Howdy do all! (I don't need drugz to make me crazy high....I just always am!) YAY! new chapter and again I winged it....now you see how disturbed my imagination is...~ And we used the voo-doo doll today! I can actually make these little things and they are always fun to scare off an enemy.

Riku: (o-0) You really make these?!

MF: (^-^) Yeps~ I have interesting hobbies....you need some to keep you sane sometimes..

Sora: But you aren't.

MF: I know, it's more fun if I'm not...well, I have a surprise voo-doo doll with me with someone's lock of hair inside...I don't know who's though...let's find out!

**bends doll backwards; Namine bends backward..screams in pain**

MF:(0o0) OH!....well,...that's no fun, damn, I wanted to break Sora's back,...then again Riku already did that...heh,....VIVI! Take Namine to the hospital. Well, like I hinted, the next chapter is the last....yeah I think that's all we are going to do today...Sora, remember to feed the audience and don't forget to lock their cages afterwards! **waves bye-bye**

***Sora has a bucket full of candy and throws it into the cage of the audience**

Riku: Well, seeing as she's gone and she forgot to say this, I guess I'm left to do it......**ahem**takes out note cards** Mimi Foxtrot doesn't **own any**of Kingdom Hearts characters, she's just a crazy fan like any of you. The only things she does own is the plots she puts us through and the scripts. So don't sue her, she is just a jester for the masses to enjoy. Just without the crazy hat...but definitely crazy. **throws notecards into trash**These are her words, not mine. But I say take her to the nut house and lock her up for good,...but that's just me.

**NOTE: A voo-doo doll for **chocolate-chai358 **& **OneFightAlone **for being supper to review alot~Now go scare your friends, family, and more importantly your enemies!~***

Reviews & Favorings...because I'll be thrown in a white room if you don't!


	12. Chapter 12

MF: Because of some mishap I stupidly did, this chapter had to be re-written, the original being deleted. So those who already read it, will find it different. I am really sorry for this.**bows head apologetically**

Riku: How did you mistake those two stories and switched the chapters?!

MF: **nervous giggle** they both began with L...**nervous giggle**

Riku: (-x-) **summons Way to Dawn**

MF: What are you going to do with that? *backs away slowly*

Riku:I'm going to knock the stupid out of you!

MF:**flee**

Riku: GET BACK HERE!**runs after her**

MF: NO YOU'LL HIT ME!!

Sora:**watching from the side** Yeah....sorry about this. Thanks to **phantombullets240 **for telling Mimi of her mistake...and calling her work smut-tastic...that seriously made her day. She said to give that person,..uh...**opens box and pulls out a cupcake** this cupcake (obviously)!IT'S GOT SPRINKLES!!(o rly?)**goes back to watching Riku chasing Mimi with a sword**

* * *

Waking to a faint illuminated room, I turn over on my bed, but found it empty. The spot where I should find Riku, was cold.

"Morning." I look up to see Riku, shirtless, sitting on my window ledge. The moon's rays casted shadows on his skin and abs. I blush as I look at him and tried to get up, only to get a sharp pain shoot up my spine. I clinched to my bed and thought about the confession I was able to do.

_'I finally did it. I told Riku that I loved him. I love Riku. I'm so happy.'_

"How long have I been out?"

"For about three hours. " he said and came to my bed and layed down beside me. I shuffled to him, resting my head over his chest. "I got a call from Namine. She finished the potion."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that we both are going to talk to her tomorrow. So we can both tell her about us." I kissed his neck and Riku pulled me . His hand on the back of my head has me pressed up against his face and our tongues wrestled openly. Riku's hand slid down my back and grabbed my ass.

"Riku, no! Wh-what if my parents and Roxas hear us?"

"You're parents called and left a message on the machine. They're out to dinner with friends and Roxas is at Axel's.{_A/N: wink wink_ } So you can moan as loudly as I want you to."

Riku's fingers traced themselves at my entrance and I shivered closer to him. Riku gets a smirk on his face. "Sora, you're very wet." he gloated. He grabs the bottle of the nightstand and puts some on his fingers. After he spreads it on his dick , he lifts my leg up on his arms, my lower back lifted. With the jelly, he pushed himself in with ease and the friction of him inside of him in me, burned. He thrusted into me and my moans echoed within my room and apartment.

My insides were on fire, making my mind go into a euphoric state. Riku had a look on his face, telling me that he was just about ready. I nodded to him, waiting for what's to come. {_A/N: again with the pun!! XD_} Riku let out a gasp and my insides were being filled by his rushing cum and white spots clouded my vision. Riku pulled out and I can feel the warm semen seep out of me and onto my bed. Riku held onto me, pulling our sweaty bodies closer and I rested my head on his arm, unable to move without causing myself pain.

"It's going to be hard to walk to Namine's tomorrow. You better help me. Take responsibility!"

"Of course. But first tell me again."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me again."

A blush rushed into my cheeks. "I already did."

"But I want to hear it again." he whined and he buries his face in my hair.

"No....it's really embarrassing." My face was really red, I can feel it.

"I'm going to make you say it again." he said and his hand is running down my back. I pinch his arm, twisting the skin and he yelps. "No more. I'm seriously sore!"

He grumbles an "OK" and I close my eyes, taking in Riku's scent as I blissfully fall asleep.

* * *

"Holy fuck, it's hard to walk." I grumbled, holding Riku for support as we make it to Heart's Magic Shop. We woke up early and (with great difficulty for me) went to Riku's apartment, so we don't let my parents and Roxas see us in my room and on my bed. Riku, however, wanted us to stay in his room and have another round. A smack on the cheek, convinced him other wise. We entered the shop, the bell always signaling a visitor. Namine was at the register and when she saw us, she ducked her head under. She puts a flask on the counter with purple colored liquid.

"There you go, one love potion reversal, ready to go." Riku and I looked at each, deciding who gets to tell her the truth. Riku held my hand, his fingers entwined in mine and he gave me a small squeeze.

"We don't need the potion anymore, Namine." he said with confidence.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, surprising both of us with her sudden yell.

"Y-yeah, we don't need it. I love Riku, now."

She puts her hand on her forehead and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened them, revealing an eerie calm to her blue eyes. Like the calm before the storm.

"Sora, remember that talk I had with Riku while you were under the invisibility potion? I meant what I said then. The love Riku has might not even be what he truly felt. Do you want to start a relationship on a false love?"

Namine's words struck a cord within me, sending knots forming in my belly.

"Riku, you answered a yes or no question with a maybe, which isn't good enough. Did you love Sora before drinking the love potion?"

Riku squeezed my hand. "Of course I did! And I'll prove it to you!"

Riku let's go of my hand and grabbed the flask. He looked back at me and gave me a smile. "I know I love you." He drinks the purple liquid and he grimaces at the taste. Once the flask was empty, Riku drops it and it shatters on impact with the ground. Riku was coughing and doubling over. I ran to him and tried to steady him, but he ends up on his knees. Namine walks up beside him.

"Don't worry it's just the very bitter taste of the potion." she said, but Riku slumps onto the floor, unconscious. Vivi comes and picks up Riku, again showing off surprising great strength. He takes Riku to the back room and lays him down on a bed. I knelt at Riku's side and brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"Namine,...what's going to happen?"

"Two things might happen. One, Riku wakes up and is still in love with you and he remembers everything. Or he might forget everything and he really didn't love you." she said

My heart leaped into my throat and was beating furiously. I held Riku's hand and started to pray.

_'Please! Please! Wake up and tell me you love me.'_

Riku's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me. He springs up and looks around the white backroom. His eyes stop at Vivi and stares at the little person for a good few minutes.

"What is that?" he said and my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"R-Riku,...it's Vivi! You know him...right?" Riku shakes his head and my eyes widen. I can hear the curtain being pulled and Namine walks in. She walks over to Riku and has her usual kind smile on.

"Excuse me, do you mind waiting outside? I have to talk to Sora, privately."

Riku stares at Namine and then at me. He passes me and I can see him give me a wink. As soon as I hear the little bell over the door chime and the door close, my knees gave way. All feeling I had in my legs just turned into lead and I can't move.

"Sora,...it had to be done. I'm sorry." she said apologetically.

She puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged her hand away,....but I wasn't mad at her. Deep, deep down I knew that this was the right thing to do. I looked at my hand, the same one Riku just held and gave an encouraging squeeze. This hand was empty. I held myself and quietly sobbed.

* * *

"Here, something to help with the puffyness." Namine said and she spread some cream under my eyes. She looked sad as she did and I felt very guilty.

"Namine, I'm sorry for about-"

"It's OK, Sora. I'm sorry, too."

"But you were right anyway. That love potion wasn't a good way to start a relationship." I said and tried to give her a cheerful smile, but couldn't move my lips to form one.

"Sora,...I think there can be a way to help you."

"Like what? A potion?" Namine shook her head.

"No. Love is a strong feeling Sora and I bet Riku still have those feelings somewhere locked away. You just need to bring them out. I wish you luck."

I waved goodbye to Namine and Vivi and met with Riku outside. "She was kind of cute."

"Namine?"

"Oh, so you know her name. That's good,...I thought you were still hung up about Kairi."

"I don't love Kairi anymore. But I don't feel the same for Namine. I love someone else."

"Oh and who?" I took Riku's wrist, making him stop. I looked into his glacier blue eyes, not finding that same warmth in them when he used to look at me.

"I love you, Riku."

Riku, stunned, stared at me. He smiled and laughed,...that was painful. So when he saw my serious face, he stopped laughing, his smile quickly disappearing.

"Sora, you're my best friend and...I don't love you."

My chest felt like it caved in, making it harder to breath and my heart had a painful twist in it. Like he did to me, I pushed him against the wall and forced a desperate kiss on him. He pushes me off of him and I stumble backwards onto the ground. Riku wiped his lips, he was glaring down at me. I felt a chill when I didn't see the look he used to give me, now completely gone.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. But just for today....I want you to stay away from me." Riku walks away and I feel the urge to cry again, but there were not tears coming out. No...it's more that I feel very, very hollow.

~*~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst to Sora, while Riku walked away he had a very pink complexion on his face. Along with that, every few minutes, Riku would be licking his lower lip where Sora's once had touched.

* * *

I tried to talk to him, maybe try to jog his memory, but at every chance I get near him, he gets away. He doesn't even look at me. I feel desperate. I want the Riku I had before,...perverted as he acted, he loved me then. I don't know if this plan can work. If anything, it may ruin my friendship with Riku for good. But Namine told me that I could possibly trigger his memories and feelings. I want desperately for Riku to get his memories back. So I have to go see Namine and ask for a favor.

* * *

Riku opened his locker and a folded piece of paper fell. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Riku,_

_If you don't want the whole school to find out what you and I did in Seifer's basement at his party. Then you _

_have to meet me in the storage closet on the third floor during sixth period lunch._

_Hayner._

Riku looked around, in case Hayner was around watching him read the letter. But when he didn't spot him, the paper was crumbled up in his hand and tossed in the trash.

* * *

The storage closet was on the vacant third floor, no classes ever being held there. All that was in the storage closet were empty cardboard boxes and wasn't really a closet, but a vacant classroom. I was hiding behind a large one and waited for Riku to show up. The door opened and closed, footsteps making their way inside.

"Hayner! You bastard,...I told you I was drunk!" Riku yelled into the classroom.

I pulled out the thin, grey voo-doo doll. This one was given to me by Namine and had Riku's hair, which Vivi found in his dustpan, instead. I took a rubber band and tied the doll's arms over it's head.

"What the fuck?!?!" I peek over the cardboard box and see Riku's arms held up over his head, tied by an invisible force. He struggles to lower his arms, but was to no avail. I press the doll's head to my lips.

"Lie down and don't move."

"WHA-oof!" I hear a thud and look to see Riku lying on the floor.I get up from my hiding spot and walked over to Riku.

"Sora, what's going on?! I can't move!"

"I know Riku. I did it with this." I held the doll over his face, "You used this doll on me just yesterday. But trust me when I say that this isn't a matter of revenge."

"How is that possible?! LET ME GO!" he struggled some more.

"No, Riku. I won't let you go. I'm going to remind you of what you and I went through this month."

I forced my lips onto Riku and gave him a kiss. He bit down on my lips and I felt a warm, copper taste. I let go and I can see some of my blood on his lips. I lick the cut, it stings when I touch it and I can taste blood. I lift his shirt up and my fingers twist his nipples. Riku reacted right away and twitched, still can't move under the voo-doo doll's command. I gave his unoccupied nipple a lick and a small bite, to which Riku moans. While I sucked at his nipple, my hand slowly moved their way over his crotch. Riku gasps as I gave his dick a playful squeeze and I unzipped him. My hand met with his warm flesh. I remove my lips from his nipple, now pointing skyward and a very rosey pink on his pale skin. I feel the same tingling sensation I've felt before and I unzipped my pants. I take the doll again to my lips.

"Sit up." Riku does as the doll dictates and I stand up, my erected dick in his face. His glacier blue eyes widen and he pulls his face back. "Open your mouth." I tell the doll/Riku and Riku's mouth opens.

I held his head and forced his head to turn and put my erection in his mouth. His teeth brushed on the skin, sending shivers up my body. His muffled moans made his throat vibrating on me and I arched my back, ready to cum. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and felt the painful, yet exhilarating feeling of cumming down his throat. I pull out of his mouth and Riku gasped for air, some of my cum on the corners of his lip. I was delighted to see that he had a physical reaction while he blew me,...Riku had an erection.

"Sora," he said and coughed, "just let me go. I don't even remember ever doing these things with you."

My heart felt a painful twist at Riku's words. "Well, I can't forget. So lie down." Riku lies on his back again. My hand grasped his jeans and boxers and I pulled them to his ankles, leaving him all exposed. I can see Riku blush when he saw his erected penis.

"Stop Sora!" he yelled and I almost thought about listening. Was this really any way to bring Riku's memories back? I might end up losing a good friend. But I push my doubts to the back of my mind. I already came this far...I might as well finish it. With one lick between his slit, Riku's yelling turned into gasps. I kept licking him and he moaned at each stroke of my tongue. I pulled out the same bottle that Riku used on me, and squirted it's clear jelly on him. I spread it all over him and I got up. I removed my jeans and boxers off. I positioned myself over Riku's erection and held my ass cheeks open. Riku saw this and struggled harder.

"Sora, if you let me go now. I won't hit you. We will never have to talk about it ever again. JUST LET ME GO!"

"NO!" I grab his face and made him look me in my eyes, at this point the tears I held back came out in big blobs. "You once told me you loved me, Riku. I don't want to lose you. I love you. I love you so much."

The tip was right in the entrance and I forced myself to push it in. Slowly, my hole was engulfing Riku and stings of pain was coursing up my body. I pushed down further, making Riku grunt. It must be a tight fit.

"F-f-fuck! So goddamn tight!"

I felt him fit inside and I looked down at Riku. "I love you Riku. Even if you never remember, I will still love you." I moved my hips, up and down and tears were falling down my cheek. The feeling of Riku inside of me was exhilarating, but also very painful,...both physically and emotionally. Riku never took his eyes off me, his cheeks a dark crimson. I kept moving, the friction of him burning my insides, tears still falling. between my moans, I gasp again, "I love you."

I took the voo-doo doll and untied the rubber-band from it's arms. Riku moved very quickly, he grabbed my arms and flipped me over my back. He grabbed my jaw, his nails digging into my cheeks and forced his mouth onto mine. he sucked on my tongue and gave it a bite. Between gasps of breath he said, "Say it again."

"I love you Riku." I said and he nearly ripped my lips off with a furious, passionate kiss. "Keep saying it." he tells me and he pounds himself into me.

"Aaahh! I-I love you! I love you!" I repeated in between gasps and moans. Riku arched his back and let out a loud grunt. My insides were being streched like gum with the mass amount of cum he shot into me. He put his forehead on mine, he was still inside of me. His sweat was dripping and mixing with mine and we just layed there with heavy panting breaths.

He pulled out and I pushed my stomach in and felt a rush of liquid spill out of me. Riku layed on the floor next to me. We both turn our heads and stared at each other.

"Remind me,....to tell Namine...to _never_sell those voo-doo dolls ever again." Riku panted out and I get up, despite the stabs of pain from my lower region.

"Riku,...you-"

"I got you to tell me over and over again how much you love me. " he said with a large smile on his face. "You feelings brought back all my memories and feelings again. Sora," he wipes the my fresh tear stained cheek and sits up, "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around Riku's neck and buried my face in his shoulder blades, openly sobbing, but I'm happy. Riku puts his arm around me and we jsut hugged each other for the longest time.

"I didn't know what to do! I was desperate. If you never remember..."

"All that matters now is that I do remember and I love you."

*sniff* Yeah. ...You know we should be getting dressed. We are still in school, after all."

"Yeah," Riku said and when I tried to get up, Riku held me down, still in his arms "or we could stay here. I mean, we have gym next and," his hand is running down my back and his has a huge smirk on his face. "I can give you plenty exercise."

"Riku, no. No! I'm sore! Riku!" he quieted me with a kiss. Instead I succumb to his taste, my will slowly dissolving by each touch he gives me. I can see us holding hands home and to school. My brother and our friends would be over-joyed to see us finally together as they wanted. We're going to have to visit Namine and Vivi and tell her the good news. But that's if Riku will ever let me get some recuperation after, from what I can (correctly) assume, a long night of extensive love-making.

~~~THE END~~~

{_A/N: I can't wait to see how Sora explains to his mom of the white, crusty parts on his bed cover when it's laundry day. XD_}

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

listening to:

while rewriting: Scary Kids Scaring kids- Deep End

while writing all of the sex scenes: The presets-Pretty little eyes (very creepy and very cool...) & Dido-Here with me (sending all rocker pride of mine out the window) & Soasin- Far better to learn

For A/N segment: Marilyn Manson- This is Halloween (**makes an evil grin for some reason**& has incridible urge to dance around a bonfire singing "la la la lala la la"**)

MF: The end! The sweet End! Thank you all for review and favoring. And thanks to those who will later in the future. I'm sorry this took a while to update (again) because I keep getting distracted! (Xo)

Riku: with what?

MF: yaoi manga, getting a nosebleed from said yaoi manga, school, homework, after-school activities and such.

Sora: Weren't we supposed to be doing an interview thingie?

MF: yes, but that's next chapter. *turns on TV* Ohmigod! Dawn of the Dead is showing! *glee on zombies*

Riku: Not again! Can't you at least say something to them?! *points to audience*

MF: HEY!....shut up. I had to re-write this chapter and I had to remember the things in it (note: I have horrible memory). Luckily I remember that voo-doo part (it's my favorite part). SO let me relax my nerves and get some peace. **goes back to watching some guy getting his neck chewed off by little zombie girl**

Sora: *turns to Riku* What should we do?

Riku: I suggest leaving.

Sora: We can't, we have chains on our ankles and they're attached to the wall.

Riku: SINCE WHEN?!?! **pulls on chain**

Sora: She put it on us while we slept. Hey Riku.

Riku:**still struggling on chain** Yeah?

Sora: If you can summon your sword then doesn't that mean I can summon my Keyblade?

Riku:*stops tugging* yeah that's true....Then whatcha waiting for?!? Summon that keyblade!

**Sora summons Keyblade and unlocks their chains**

Riku: SWEET FREEDOM!! SEE YA!!

Sora: wait Riku, one last thing...**pulls out a cannon and aims at audience. Pulls string.(*BOOM!*) Candy and sparkles shoot over audience.**

Riku: Let's go!

**Riku and Sora flee**

Mf: **turns to audience** Don't worry they'll be back. They forgot their payment....they'll be back in time for the interview. Which I suppose I should fix too. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (8D)

Reviews & favoring....a zombie will find you if you don't.


	13. Chapter 13 INTERVIEW!

Reporters were taking their seats as they wait for the Love Potion Mischief Interview with the actors & actresses would take place. The double doors open and the cast walk out onto the stage. They take a seat in front of the long horizontal table with their own microphones in front of them and a cup of water.

In this order: Namine, Mimi f., Riku, & Sora took their seats. (***all taking sips of water from cup***)

Vivi puts a standing microphone in front of the Audience. Mimi F. stands.

MF: HI!! (**loudly into her mic** & everyone jumps**)

Riku: Knock it off you moron!

MF: Sorry...ok, Ladies & Gentlemen, the cast of "Love Potion Mischief"

**Cast stands and waves to Reporters and the cage full of rabid fan girls shriek and shake**

MF: OK, bring out question box! ***box falls from the sky and lands in front of her** OK first question is from: **chocolate-chai358. **

1) _Does Riku sleep in the buff?_(**giggle; audience turns to Riku, who is very pink in the face**)

Riku: Goddamn it Mimi!! I'm not answering that.**drinks cup of water**

MF: Oh yes you do. You have no choice. That cup doesn't have water. It's a truth serum. SO you have to tell the truth! ALL OF YOU DO!!

Sora: Where did you get it?

MF: Namine was kind enough to sell it to me.

Riku & Sora: NAMINE!

Namine: (**shrugs**) a sale's a sale.

Sora: Wait then doesn't that mean that you drank it too?

MF: No, I'm drinking root beer (yum)*sips cup*

Riku: WHAT?!? That wasn't there before!!

Sora:**gasp** ohmigod! Mimi...are you Jesus?

**stunned silence** Mimi gets up and smacks the back of Sora's head**

MF: No, Sora, I'm not Jesus. But that smack was totally called for. I just have mystical type-y powers...so let's get back to the interview....Ssssooo, Riku, do you sleep in the buff or not?

Riku: (**glare**) Sometimes...(**fan girl cage goes crazy**) damn you all....

MF: **blush** ahem! Ok that's fine. Second question (same user): _Is Sora ever going to top again? Because it's nice to sometimes see him in control even though I absolutely love when Riku is in control. _(**fan girls agreeing & Riku smirks**)I suppose I should answer that. well, really I don't know if there's ever going to be (or already has) been a story where Sora tops, in yaoi sense I mean. But I never see it likely to happen, really. Riku?

Riku: No, I don't think so.

Sora: Why not?! I mean I can take control!

***silence; EVERYONE laughs hysterically***

MF: oh man, my stomach hurts (**wipes laughin' tear away**) OK, moving on:_Will we be seeing more from you and these amazing guys?_More from Me: Most Definitely. More from them: well, yeah if I want to do another Riku & Sora story. But from Love Potion Mischief is a no. SORRY! And... **chocolate-chai358 **made the cast brownies!! Yippy!!

***munch!***munch!***munch!***burp! (oh the sheer horror!)***munch!***munch!***

Riku:*licks chocolate from fingers** Yum, that was good. Thanks. Oh, Sora you have some chocolate on your lips.

**pulls Sora by the chin and licks his bottom lip. The fangirls squeal and go nutz.**Sora blushes furiously**

MF: There you go **chocolate-chai358** you get to have that image in your head...enjoy~

MF: Next question is from **OneFightAlone**, who is like emensa cool for always reviewing my stuff. (1) _Why Sora and Riku? And on top of that, is that the kind of relationship you really want somewhere deep in the back of your head? _Well, it was a new adventure for me to start a Riku&Sora story. And it's like one of those couples that you always want to see together in the video game (at least I did).

Riku: Why weren't we together in the video game?

MF: It's also a Disney game....despite all those things they do with subliminal-pervy messages they do, I don't think they want to sell something like a yaoi game....although they should. it'd be _way _more popular. Go to Japan and you'll find yaoi simulator games...(I wantz~)**drool**

Namine: Mimi, you're getting off track. Again.

MF: Oh right, ...well to conclude that question **OneFightAlone**, I really wanted to try something new and I couldn't imagine putting any other KH Uke through what I made Sora go through. I was thinking of using Axel and Roxas, but....come on! Axel would have told Roxas he loved him before the potion...(at least that's what I'd like to believe). DO I want this kind of relationship for them? Well, speaking as a girl, no. I'm really for a cutesy romance (curse my girlish heart!). But, like I said, I was venturing for something other then cute. I hope this horrible answer helps...

Riku: Ok, questions from the Reporters...because not many people wrote in questions . One at a time, step up and speak clearly to the microphone.

Reporter #1: Hello, I'd like to know how the author came up with the story.

MF: I used to want to be a mangaka and I would write my own shojo stories and would draw them out. But I don't think I was good enough to draw manga, really. So I dusted the my ideas out and used it for the a KH fanfic. A lot of tweaks later and we have Love Potion Mischief. But I have to say, the original version wasn't as...perverted. SO I went all out on this.

Reporter #2: This is for Namine. Why couldn't you just let Riku&Sora be as they were before drinking the reversal love potion?** BANG!**Reporter 2 was just shot in the head by Mimi**

Everybody in the room: (o0o) ~shocked silence~

MF: **blows smoke off of gun hole** Stupid questions will result in being shot. Vivi clean this up please.

***Vivi, sweeps dead reporter through double doors. Everyone turns to Mimi.***

Riku: Are. You. INSANE?!? You just killed someone.

MF:Well, that was incredibly stupid. If you read the previous chapter and Namine's explanation, you'd understand. Don't worry folks, people won't die anymore if stupid questions aren't asked. So be wary. NEXT QUESTION!

Reporter #3 (**very pale**): Uh,...Sora what did you do with the Riku voo-doo doll afterwards? The same question implies to Riku, but with the Sora voo-doo doll.

MF: **holds gun to his head and glares. Then she puts it down & turns to Riku and Sora*** yeah,...what did happen to those things?

Sora: Well, I gave mine back to Namine and she took out the hair. So it doesn't work now. What about you Riku?

**Riku averts Sora's look and rubs the back of his head, nervously**

Sora: You _did _give it to Namine, Right?

Riku:**nervous laugh** uh..... No. I didn't. **note2: that he is still under the truth serum!**

MF: Where is it?

Riku:In a locked place...I'm keeping it.

Sora: WHAT?!?!? No fucking way you are! Mimi, help me here! You owe me for not suing you for copyright infringement!

MF: I hate blackmail...**grumble**...FINE! Riku give it back or I'll have Vivi throw you in the rabid fangirl's cage!

**Mimi & Riku have a stare down and Riku sighs. He walks out and ten minutes later is holding the voo doo doll**

Namine: So where was it?

Riku: I put it under my pillow...it's very comforting to sleep with it. But (**and he takes Sora into his arms**) it doesn't even come close to sleeping with the real thing.

EVERYONE: aaawww~

MF: Ok, enough of that...let's continue...

Reporter # 4: Uh, seeing as Mimi had to re-write chapter 12, wouldn't it mean that Sora got to top Riku twice?

**stunned silence**

MF: He has a point...in the original,the one I accidentally replaced, Sora topped and then I had to re-write it where Sora tops again! so...Riku?

Riku:**takes gun away from Mimi and shoots reporter #4** No one heard him say that right? RIGHT? **points gun at everyone & everyone shakes head** Good. Next question...

**Vivi sweeps dead body through the double doors**

Reporter #5: What happened to Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Kairi?

MF: I paid them for their parts and they didn't want to come to the interview.

Riku: That and the restraining order that Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and Axel have on you.

MF: But I didn't do anything!!

Sora: They said that you have been taping them in their dressing room, while they were changing.

MF: You can't prove that!

Namine: Then you put it up on youtube.

MF:......**giggle** oh yeah...funz. Next question!

Reporter #6: Mimi are you a pervert?

MF: Elaborate, please.

Reporter #6: Well, you write smutty scenes for you actors and it's yaoi! So, are you a pervert?

MF: Oh **shoots reporter #6** Well, yeah I'm kind a perverted, the stuff I write has to come from somewhere! All I can say about this.....I have _alot_ of time on my hands.

Reporter #7:Mimi, do you have something against Sora? I mean all the things you had him go through,...it makes you look like you hate Sora.

MF: Oh no, I don't hate Sora. Even though, because of him, Roxas had to "go back to him" or whatever and we only get to see him at cut scenes and he can never exist separately from him. AARRGGHH!! (**sob**).......what were we talking about? Oh yeah, Sora,...I don't hate him. I tease people I love...(in my stories and in real life)

Reporter #8: Mimi, what are you like in real life.

**Mimi shoots reporter #8**

MF:OH COME ON! You should go look in my profile for that answer. Ask questions about the story.

**Vivi sweeps dead body through double doors**

Reporter #9: Where are you going to bury the dead bodies?

MF: I'm not burying them.

Riku: Then where are they going?

MF:....Vivi hasn't eaten in a while....

Everybody (except MF): lll0[]0lll

MF:*shrugs* Well, this saves me trouble of burying them and I don't go to jail. No bodies=no crime ever commited.

Sora: There's always the bones...

MF:No, I promised those to Pluto.....NEXT QUESTION!!

Reporter # 10: Namine, how do you feel about not being in a lot of chapters?

Namine: (**gives audience kind smile & they all feel calm**) well, even though I set up the whole story plot for them and my character at times would seem a bit goofy.(**twitch**) So I didn't mind working with a guy with the libido the size of a marble (**RIku twitches**), A guy who's pathetic enough to buy a potion to have a relationship (**Sora hides under the table**), and a fuzzy loner who likes to write more then going out to socialize (**Mimi is listening to her ipod (third eye blind-jumper) and shrugs**). Overall,...I'm fine!

Reporter # 11: ooookkkk...well, Mimi (**she takes off headphones**) how did you feel about writing the yaoi scenes?

MF: (0-0) Soo uncomfortable. And to halt your brakes,...no it was not because it was a yaoi scene. No, I have no issues with that. I just feel like I'm repeating myself . I feel like I'm repeating my words too much...so I want to do something about that.

Reporter # 12: What's next for you Mimi?

MF: Well, I'm still working on 2 already in progress stories **puts on purple fedora with peacock feather sticking out** "The Lolita Mask" & "Flowers Plucked From Paradise." Go read them!

Sora: What's with the hat?

MF: It's my new pimp hat! I thought I should dress the occasion if I have to pimp my stories to the audience. Don't I look good?

Everyone: NO.

MF: (/[]\) oh....oh my gosh what's up with the fan girl cage?

**Everyone turns to the fan girl cage which is starting to be open by amazing fangirl strength**

MF: Ok , Riku, Sora, and Namine, leave through the back. HURRY! I don't know how long-(**BOOM!**)

**Cage door on the ground and the fangirls are about to pounce on cast**

MF: RUN YOU FOOLS!! Ok, end of interview! You'll see me again with new stories, please be kind and review! BYE! **runs**

CAST: Bye! (**and run from rabid fangirls**)


End file.
